ACAMPAMENTO
by Douglas Eugman
Summary: Rose namora Emm, Alice tem um rolo com Jasper, e Bella ODEIA Edward.Então eles todos, e mais alguns colegas de escola, vão acampar. Nesse acampamento muita coisa vai acontecer. resumo zuado, leiam o primeiro capitulo, se gostarem continuem SHORT -COMPLETA
1. CAPITULO UM

**SHORT FIC**

**ACAMPAMENTO**

**RESUMO: **Rosalie namora Emmett, Alice tem um rolo com Jasper, e Bella... ODEIA Edward. Então eles todos e mais alguns colegas de escola vão acampar. Nesse acampamento muita coisa vai acontecer.

(resumo zuado... Leiam o primeiro capitulo, se gostarem continuem....^^)

**1-CAPITULO UM**

—Alice, não. —Disse secamente.

—Por favor Bella, por favor! —Insistiu Alice.

—Vai ser apenas um final de semana!Vai! Não custa nada! —Implorou Rosalie.

—Custa muito!E pra piorar eu vou estar de vela na história. Pra piorar mais ainda, aquele insuportável do Edward também vai!

—Ele não é tão chato assim, você ainda não o conheceu bem. Mas e daí, você não precisa nem olhar na cara dele. Mas vá por nós! Não vai ter graça sem você!!! —Disse Alice fazendo bico.

—Tá legal... Vocês venceram. —Disse sem a menor empolgação. —O que eu não faço por vocês?

—Ahh!!! —Gritaram elas. Então elas me prensaram num abraço e depois começaram a gritar empolgadas.

—Fala com seu pai e depois me liga, ok? —Disse Alice.

—Tá.

Estávamos conversando no estacionamento da escola, então peguei meu carro e fui pra casa.

Não tinha como lutar contra aquelas duas. E se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles...¬¬'.

Tá legal, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ir naquele acampamento. Primeiro porque ia ser na praia, em La Push, lugar que eu nem costumo ir. Segundo porque praticamente só iam casais, Rosalie e Emmett que eram namorados, Alice e Jasper que estavam num rolo, Ângela e Bem... Terceiro, e não menos importante: Edward, o cara mais exibido, chato, metido e ridículo iria também.

Eu tinha todos os motivos possíveis e imagináveis pra não ir, mas minhas amigas não tinham permitido eu recusar. Só restava uma chance. Meu pai. Quando ele chegou do serviço fui logo falando com ele.

—Pai, Alice e Rosalie querem que eu vá num acampamento que vai ter com a galera da escola em La push. Você deixa? Vai ser nesse final de semana agora, sexta, sábado e domingo.

Já estávamos na quinta-feira, era quase certeza que ele não iria deixar; e além de estar em cima da hora, meu pai como um bom chefe de polícia de Forks não deixaria sua filha única se "aventurar" com colegas de escola. Ou não...

—Tudo bem filha. Desde de quando nos mudamos pra cá você nunca mais saiu de casa sem ser ir pra escola. Faz quase um ano que você só vive no seu quarto. Eu deixo sim.

Mas não pai!Não era pra você deixar!

Droga, minha ultima desculpa pra não ir foi por água a baixo...

Dei um sorriso forçado e fui pro meu quarto. Só me restava arrumar as malas, mas antes liguei pra Alice.

—Ele deixou. —Disse sem a menor empolgação.

—Aaaahhh!!!!!!!Estou indo aí agora te ajudar com as malas.

—Alice, não precisa....

Tu tu tu tu...

¬¬'

Quinze minutos depois Alice já estava em casa escolhendo as roupas que eu iria levar.

—Mas como vai ser o acampamento? —Perguntei.

—Vai ser um acampamento. Oras. Barraca, fogueira... Essas coisas...

—Mas eu não tenho barraca. —Resmunguei.

—Eu também não. Mas os garotos têm.

—Mas será que vai ter pra todo mundo?

—A gente se aperta. Isso é o de menos.

¬¬'

Depois de arrumarmos minhas coisas Alice foi embora. Então fui dormir, acordei assustada com o despertador e então fui pra aula. Chegando lá foi aquela chatice de sempre, primeiras aulas com Jacob, um quase amigo meu (eu digo quase porque eu o trato como amigo, mas tenho sérias desconfianças que ele não me considere apenas amiga dele) e Rosalie, irmã de Alice. As duas eram muito gente boa, mas haviam algumas diferenças gritantes entre elas. Por exemplo: Alice era muito mais elétrica, e Rosalie muito mais "fogosa" (se é que você me entende).

Depois do intervalo tive aula com Mike, um colega meu, e Edward. ¬¬'

Era ridículo, era só ele chegar na sala que todas as meninas paravam o que estavam fazendo e ficavam babando. Correção: Quase todas! Eu fazia questão de nem olhar na cara dele.

Definitivamente eu não suportava aquele garoto, mas ele sempre fazia questão de sentar perto de mim e puxar conversa.

—Oi Bella!

—Oi.

—Posso fazer o exercício com você?

—Tenho certeza que qualquer outra garota adoraria fazer o exercício com você!

Edward então deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha (como se eu tivesse elogiado ele...¬¬')

Eu to querendo dizer que EU NÃO QUERO FAZER COM VOCÊ, SEU MANÉ!¬¬'

—Eu gostaria de fazer o exercício sozinha. —Respondi.

Entendeu agora, ou quer que eu desenhe?

—Mas é em dupla. —Disse Edward confuso.

Quer que eu desenhe...¬¬'

Tá legal, tá legal. Ele é só um idiota Bella. Faça o exercício com ele que ele te deixará em paz.

—Tá bom.

—Hei Edward! —Gritou Lauren que estava do outro lado da sala. —Você quer fazer dupla comigo?

—Tudo bem! —Respondeu Edward.

—Mas você não ia fazer comigo?? —Perguntei inconformada.

—Você nem queria mesmo. —Respondeu Edward levantando da cadeira e indo sentar com Lauren.

Idiota!Idiota!RRRrrrrRR!!!

É por essas, e outras que eu odeio Edward. Ele adorava fazer coisas desse tipo comigo, e eu sempre caía!!!...¬¬'

Quando enfim acabou a aula peguei meu carro e fui correndo pra casa, peguei minha mala e fui pra casa de Alice.

—Tudo certo, tudo pronto? —Perguntei a elas.

—Falta só mais uns detalhes... —Respondeu Alice.

Detalhes esses que renderam mais cerca de meia hora...

Quando acabaram realmente as arrumações de malas fomos até a casa de Emmett. Lá estavam todos nos esperando.

Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Ângela, Ben, Jacob, Lauren, e é claro, Edward.

Fomos então até La push, e estacionamos os carros na praia.

Enquanto as meninas armavam as barracas, os garotos iam pegando lenha pra acender uma fogueira. Só que tinha um coisa. Tinham seis barracas, e todas de dois lugares.

Cada um foi dominado sua barraca, e as duplas foram formadas. Então houve um pequena discussão. Lauren e Jessica disputavam entre si qual das duas dormiria na barraca com Edward.

—Que ridículo! —Cochichei pra mim mesma.

—Hei Rose, eu posso... —Eu nem terminei de perguntar e Rosalie já respondeu.

—Eu vou dormir na barraca com o Emmett.

¬¬'

—Alice?

—Eu com o Jasper.

Putz, ferrou. E agora, quem é menos pior?

Então Edward começou a falar mais alto.

—Hei Lauren e Jessica, parem de discutir. Quem vai dormir na minha barraca vai ser a Bella.

O que???

Eu o encarei boquiaberta.

—O que?Eu? —Perguntei a ele.

—Olha aqui. —Disse Edward quase cochichando. —Eu não quero correr o risco de ser agarrado enquanto estiver dormindo, então como sei que você não faria isso...

—Não mesmo!!

—Então eu vou deixar você dormir na minha barraca.

—Como assim deixar?Eu nem pedi! —Retruquei.

—Ora!Vá dormir com Jacob então!

Olhei pra Jacob e ele então deu um sorriso pervertido.

—Tá legal. Obrigada por deixar eu dormir na sua barraca. Acho que ainda vai ser mais seguro dormir ao seu lado.

—Ou não...

—Mas hein?

O que ele queria dizer com o "ou não" ?

Edward então deu aquele sorrisão. Tá, não posso negar. Ele era realmente muito lindo. Mas seu egoísmo e chatice eram proporcionais a sua beleza...¬¬'

Caiu a noite e a fogueira já estava acessa. Arrumei as minhas coisas na barraca e fui me sentar perto da fogueira.

—Vamos agora jogar verdade ou desafio! —Sugeriu Lauren.

Ah sim. Perfeito! Melhor impossível!

¬¬'

**********************************************

**Hey, mais um FIC...^^**

**Espero que estejam gostando até aqui.**

**Essa terá no máximo 5 capítulos... Então...**

**Mandem reviews!!!=D**

**Aberta a sugestões...^^**

**Bjaaum!**

**S2**


	2. CAPITULO DOIS

**2-CAPITULO DOIS**

Algo me dizia que aquilo não ia prestar. Então resolvi ficar de fora da brincadeira.

—Hei Bella!Vamos brincar vai!Só você que tá de fora! —Reclamou Alice.

—Vamos Bela!É só um jogo!—Continuou Rosalie.

—Só um jogo é? —Eu sabia muito bem das consequências de falar "desafio". —Tá legal. Mas nada de besteiras, senão eu saio.

—Besteiras? —Perguntou Emmett. —Que tipo de besteiras?

—Besteiras como beijo, abraço, aperto de mão...

—Ah!Mas essa que á a graça! —Disse Jacob.

Então as meninas começaram a dizer também que não teria graça sem essas coisas.

—É verdade!Essa é a graça! —Continuou Jasper.

—Ah! E por acaso você vai deixar a Alice beijar outro garoto? —Perguntei.

—Claro que não! —Respondeu ele. —Por isso que só pode participar desse tipo de desafio quem é solteiro.

—Ah tá. Só pra constar eu to comprometida. —Eu queria me safar, mas é claro que não colou.

—E com quem? —Perguntou Alice.

—Com o Gasparzinho. —Respondi séria. —Já vou avisando que não vou fazer nada dessas coisas. Nem adianta me desafiar com isso, por que eu não vou fazer!

—Tá legal! —Respondeu Emmett. —Mais alguma exigência?

—Não. Tirando essas coisas tudo bem.

—Então vamos começar logo! —Disse Jasper.

Estávamos sentados em volta da fogueira, comendo marchimelo e jogando verdade ou desafio. Eu conhecia Edward, sabia que ele iria me desafiar a fazer uma coisa bem bizarra, então pra me certificar que não seria desafiada por ele, me sentei ao seu lado.

Então giramos o palitinho, e caiu virado pra eu responder e Emmett fazer a pergunta.

—Bella, verdade ou desafio?Ah, só pra constar. Se você escolher 'verdade' você só pode dizer 'sim', se disser 'não' vai ter que fazer um desafio.

Emmett estava sentado bem em frente de Edward. Enquanto ele ia passando as instruções pra mim, ele olhava pra Edward e ria. Com certeza Emmett, e Jasper também, tinham algum complô "contra" minha pessoa.

Ou não... Nossa, estou com mania de perseguição!

—Bom, então eu escolho... Verdade! —Respondi.

—É verdade que você está afim do Edward?

—N... Sim... ¬¬... —Eu respondi sim, com um olhar de não. Maldito jogo idiota. Eu tinha corado quando respondi, por sorte não estava claro suficiente pra alguém perceber.

Então o palitinho foi girado novamente, e caiu pra Jessica perguntar e Jacob responder.

—Verdade ou desafio?

—Desafio! —Respondeu Jacob com um sorriso no rosto.

—Eu desafio você a dar um selinho na Lauren.

Lauren estava sentada ao lado de Jessica, e ficou toda sorridente ao ouvir o desafio que Jacob teria que cumprir. Jacob então foi até ela e deu um selinho. As meninas gritaram.

Eu também gritei.

—AAAAAAffeee!

Então mais uma vez giraram o palito, e foi a vez de Alice fazer pergunta pra Jessica.

—Verdade ou desafio?

—Desafio!

—Eu desafio você a imitar uma galinha.

Eu ri. Bem a cara dela mesmo, mas eu não conhecia esse lado sarcástico de Alice.

O palito foi girado de novo, então Jasper faria a pergunta pra mim.

Droga.

—Verdade ou desafio?

—Verdade.

—É verdade que você e o Edward tão de rolo?

—Não! —Ups!Drogaa, respondi sem pensar.

Emmett e Jasper começaram a rir.

—Agora você vai ter que cumprir um desafio. Você vai ter que cantar a música "I will always love you" olhando no fundo dos olhos do Edward!

—O que?!!!!?Oo'

Edward estava todo sorridente. E Eu estava toda revoltada!

É, eles tinham um complô contra mim sim!

Fiz a pior cara possível e comecei a cantar.

—Na I... I, will always love you, U U U I... Will always love youuuuuuu! **[ /watch?v=WNFpG_iUhY8 ]**

Edward ria muito enquanto eu cantava olhando pra ele com cara de nojo. Quando terminei de cantar todos aplaudiram animados.

Ficamos brincando por horas, já era cerca de duas horas da manhã. Edward, Jasper e Emmett que tinham organizado o acampamento, ou seja, os 15 dólares que tivemos que dar foram pra três dias a base de macarrão e cup noodles.

Tinha comido o meu cup noodles e estava morrendo de sono. Então me levantei pra ir dormir.

—Hei Bella, já vai dormir? —Perguntou Alice.

—Sim. Estou morrendo de sono.

—Ah!Espera um pouco. Vamos só mais algumas vezes, aí já vamos parar. —Disse Jasper.

—Tá bom. —Então sentei de novo.

O palitinho então caiu pra Rosalie fazer a pergunta pro Mike.

—Verdade ou desafio?

—Desafio!

(Só pra constar). SIM. Só eu sempre respondia "verdade".

—Eu desafio você a pular essa fogueira. —Disse Rosalie rindo.

A essas alturas do campeonato o povo já tinha perdido a criatividade pra desafios.

Mike pulou a fogueira todo desengonçado, quase caiu. Eu ri. Depois então giraram o palito e caiu pra Emmett fazer a pergunta a Edward.

—Verdade ou desafio?

—Desafio!

—Eu desafio você a dar um selinho... Na Bella!

—O que?? —Disse levantando. —Boa noite! —Então fui indo em direção das barracas.

—Nós tínhamos um trato! —Disse Emmett indo ao meu encontro e segurando meu braço.

—É! E o trato era: NADA DE BEIJOS! —Reclamei.

—Não não! O trato dizia que você não ia dar nenhum beijo em alguém. Mas você não disse nada sobre alguém lhe dar um beijo!

—RRRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

—É só um selinho. —Incentivou-me Rosalie.

Eu estava corada de raiva e de vergonha. Maldita hora em que fui topar participar dessa brincadeira besta.

Edward então sorriu e veio ao meu encontro.

Idiota, Idiota...

Edward veio pra perto de mim, passou a mão na minha nuca e me deu um selinho. Aquele estava sendo meu primeiro selinho da vida, e estava sendo na frente de um monte de gente, e com o garoto mais exibido, chato, metido, ridículo e lindo da escola. (Sim, eu nunca tinha beijado.)

Na hora que ele me beijou meu coração disparou, fiquei com uma falta de ar ferrada, um frio percorreu minha espinha e meu rosto queimou. Droga, tinha sido bom! Mas já estávamos a cinco segundos assim, então eu o empurrei e fiz uma cara séria.

—Agora posso ir dormir? —Perguntei. Então dei as costas pra ele e fui pra minha barraca.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Bella era tão... Tão única. Todas as garotas da escola dariam a vida pra ganharem um selinho meu, mas Bella simplesmente o desprezou. Mas quer saber? Era justamente isso que me atraía nela, seu jeito de não estar nem aí.

Confesso que assim que me mudei pra Forks eu não ia com a cara dela. Ela me ignorava por completo, enquanto todas as meninas davam em cima de mim.

Eu chamava a atenção de todas as garotas pela minha aparência, mas então percebi que ela não surtia efeito com a Bella. Resolvi então mudar minha tática com ela: Eu virei o cara mais mala do mundo. E funcionou! Assim eu tinha a atenção dela! Sem contar que ela ficava linda com aquela carinha de brava.

Eu considerava Emmett e Jasper como irmãos, e eles sabiam muito bem que eu estava gostando dela, então me ajudaram a me aproximar dela. Alice e Rosalie também ajudaram, a convencendo a vir pro acampamento.

Fiquei mais quase uma hora conversando em volta da fogueira, e então resolvi ir dormir. Peguei minha lanterna e fui pra minha barraca. Quando entrei vi que Bella tinha pego meu cobertor.

—Olha que folga!Pegou meu cobertor!Essas garotas viu... Aposto que não trouxe cobertor, mas deve ter trazido o estojo completo de maquiagem!

—Eu não uso maquiagem.

—Ei!Está acordada?

—Não. Sou sonâmbula. A propósito, eu não sabia que iria fazer tanto frio a noite, trouxe só lençol.

—Ah! Parabéns Senhorita Sabe Tudo! —Só pra constar, Bella não estava nem olhando na minha cara.

—Que não seja por isso então! —Disse Bella se descobrindo. —To seu cobertor idiota!

—Tudo bem. Se você quer morrer de frio... Não posso fazer nada!

Então desliguei a lanterna e deitei.

—Tem certeza que não quer o cobertor? —Perguntei.

—Tenho.

Esperei mais uns minutos.

—Tem certeza? —Perguntei mais uma vez.

—Dá logo esse cobertor idiota!

—Haha. Por que tudo pra você é idiota?

—Não tudo. Só o que é seu, ou o que vem de você.

—Nossa!Essa feriu minha alma!

Então ficou silêncio. Puxei um pouco de cobertor pra mim e fiquei deitado de barriga pra cima. De repente ouvi Bella tremendo.

—Sou eu ou está muito frio aqui? —Perguntou Bella.

—Está bem frio sim. —Respondi. —Mas sabe um jeito bom de se esquentar rapidinho?

—Qual?

—Com o calor humano.

—Ah!Cala a boca!

—Tá bom. Fique passando frio então!

Mais uma vez ficou silencio.

—Custa você chegar dois centímetros mais perto? —Perguntei.

—Custa! E muito! Já está custando muito dividir a mesma barraca e o mesmo cobertor que você!

—Então tá. Azar o seu!Eu nem estou com frio.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

—O que você está vestindo? —Perguntei.

—O que??

—O que está vestindo?Está com pouca roupa?Coloque mais roupas por cima dessas, assim vai esquentar.

—Que brisa!Nem pensei nisso! Posso pegar sua lanterna?

—Nem lanterna você trouxe? Que bela escoteira você é!

—Eu nunca fui escoteira!

—Ah!Por isso que então!Vem num acampamento sem trazer barraca, cobertor, lanterna, nada. Ainda bem que eu trouxe esses colchonetes!

—Vai me emprestar a lanterna ou não?

Então entreguei a lanterna a ela. Bella então abriu sua mala e pegou mais duas blusas e uma calça e colocou por cima, depois deitou de novo.

—Tó. —Disse ela me devolvendo a lanterna.

—To?Dez dólares, fora o dinheiro da gasoza.

Ela estava ainda se deitando quando eu disse isso. Então ela sorriu (coisa rara hoje em dia), deitou e se virou pro lado oposto do meu.

Apaguei a lanterna e voltei a ficar de barriga pra cima. Então acabei dormindo.

Acordei no meio da noite com Bella se mexendo. Ela se virou pro meu lado e me abraço. Eu fiquei meio desnorteado, mas depois a abracei também.

—Você deve ser sonâmbula sim. —Cochichei pra mim mesmo rindo. E então dormi de novo.

******************************

**Heeyy!!**

**Muuito obrigada meeesmo pelas reviews!!*-***

**Amo vocês!!!**

**Respondendo...**

**germanaaa:****MelDels meeesmo! Mas pra Bella foi péssimo!Na verdade nem tão péssimo assim, ela que quer dar uma de durona...hehe**

**Nayfa:**** Obrigadão mesmo!^^**

**mary:**** Continuando!^^**

**'Mimy Cullen':****Espero não ter demorado mto... Hoho' =D**

**Isa Stream:**** Coitada, bjar o Jacob e o Mike ngm merece! Essa FIC vai ser curta, então não vai ter mtas complicações...^^**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:**** Postando!!=D**

**Clara Cullen:**** Mto certo não deu... Mas tá valendo!! Hehe**

**Kah Reche:**** Nem deixei essa questão mto esclarecida, mas o Jacob dormiu na mesma barraca que a Lauren, e a Jessica com o Mike. O Edward ama a Bella, a Bella que se faz de durona!;p**

**Ci whatever:**** Caidásso!!!hauhauah. Só a Bella que não vê isso...¬¬'**

**Raissa Cullen:**** Eu tbm adoooro! (A não ser aquelas horas que eu pago um mico...hoho)**

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen:**** Eu tbm já fiz isso várias vezes!!HAuahuahua...Oun... Tadinha d vc... O jeito era dormir com suas 3 irmãs mesmo...hauhauhua**

**Lilah cullen:**** Hehe...continuando!^^**

**Maarii:**** Que legal!!!=D...continuando!^^**

**Pri Stream:**** Hehe...eu diria melhor... Qual é o problema dessa Bella??**

**Douglas Almeida:**** Brigadu amor...^^**

**Raffa '-':**** =D...postando!^^**

**'b brandon:**** Seu pedido é uma ordem!! Postando mais!!=D**

**Little Anne Pattinson:**** Que bom!!^^ Continuando!=D**

**Lueh Sayuri:**** Que bom saber!!^^...Hoho'...**

**Beella Culleen:**** Que bom!!! Postando!**

**Bê.:**** =D...Postando!^^**

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, amo vocês!!!!**

**:***


	3. CAPITULO TRES

**3- CAPITULO TRÊS**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei e já tinha amanhecido. Minha barriga roncou, então tive o instinto de levantar, mas desisti. Tava tão bom ficar ali deitada no quentinho, abraçada com o E...

...ABRAÇADA??

Levantei num pulo e acabei acordando Edward.

—O que foi? —Perguntou ele assustado.

—Você!Você estava me abraçando!!

Edward deu um gargalhada e começou a se contorcer de rir.

—Sinto informar, mas foi a senhorita que me abraçou no meio da noite!Pode ver, eu nem me mexi, você que veio pro meu lado.

Poutz, pior que era verdade.

—Vou te contar a real... —Continuou Edward. —Você acordou, me abraçou e começou a dizer que me amava!Eu tentei fazer você me soltar, mas num teve acordo não...

—AH!Cale a boca! —Disse isso serrando os dentes e me levantando pra sair da barraca.

—Hei, você vai sair assim mesmo? —Perguntou ele rindo.

Então reparei que eu ainda estava com várias blusas uma em cima da outra.

—Olha, pra mim você tá linda, mas acho que você vai assustar os outros...

—Rrrrrrr...Você poderia calar a boca?

—Nossa Bella, por que todo esse estress??

—VOCÊ me estressa!... Será que você poderia sair pra eu me trocar? —Perguntei secamente.

—Ah!Sério?... Eu tenho escolha?

—Não! —Respondi franzindo a testa.

—Ah... Mas ontem você colocou esse monte de blusa na minha frente, qual o problema de tira-las na minha frente?

—O problema é que eu vou trocar de roupa.

—Ôpa!É agora que eu não saio mesmo! —Disse Edward dando um sorriso pervertido.

—RRRrr.... As vezes eu tenho vontade de te dar um soco na cara!

—Tá bom, tá legal. Estou saindo...

—Demorou!...

Depois de Edward sair eu me troquei, e então também saí.

Pro café da manhã tinham torradas, geléia e manteiga, e achocolatado. Tomei café conversando com Alice e Rosalie.

—E aí Bella, como foi a noite? —Perguntou-me Alice.

—Fria!... Dura e fria. —Respondi franzindo os lábios.

—Como uma noite pode ser dura? —Perguntou Rosalie.

—O colchão...¬¬'

—Ah!Mas fala que você não gostou de dormir ao lado do Edward?! —Perguntou Lauren, que estava a metros da gente, mas que tinha gansado nossa conversa. —Qualquer garota daria tudo pra dormir ao lado dele!

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca pra responder, Edward passou perto de nós e respondeu por mim.

—Bella não é _qualquer garota._

—Não mesmo. —Completei. Eu queria dizer que foi péssimo dormir ao lado dele, mas isso seria um mentira deslavada, então preferi não dizer mais nada.

Após tomarmos café, Edward, que era meio que o coordenador do acampamento foi dividir as tarefas.

—Bom gente, vamos fazer assim. As garotas fazem a comida, e nós lavamos a louça... —Ele ia continuar seu 'discurso', mas então eu o interrompi levantando a mão. —O que foi Bella?

—Eu não me importo de fazer a comida todos os dias. Não estou muito afim de ficar andando por aí, indo no mar ou fazendo trilhas.

—Tá legal. A Bella anti-social vai fazer a comida. —Continuou Edward. —A tarde vamos até o rio pra tomar banho e lavar a louça. Tem garrafas de água pra fazer comida e escovar os dentes no meu carro. Banheiro vocês já sabem que é tudo isso aqui, né? —Disse Edward apontando pros lados. —Mas e aí, pra onde vocês querem ir agora?

Depois de uns vinte minutos de discussão eles resolveram entrar no mar.

—Eu vou ficar aqui também. —Disse Edward. —Vou ajudar a Bella no almoço.

Ai, sério?! Saco...

Alice deu uma olhada pra mim e sorriu. Eu serrei os dentes.

Então o pessoal foi nadar, e Edward e eu ficamos.

Edward então pegou um dos poucos banquinhos e se sentou.

—O macarrão está ali, o molho ali, as panelas estão ali...

—Você só vai ficar olhando mesmo? —Perguntei inconformada.

—Claro!Eu sou o coordenador! —Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Eu fechei a cara.

—Tô brincando, eita!Mas você fica brava por tudo!

—Não por tudo. Só quando você faz alguma coisa.

—É realmente pessoal né? —Perguntou Edward.

—Na verdade é sim. —Respondi dando um sorriso falso.

—Poxa, logo eu que sou uma pessoa tão bondosa... —Edward disse dando um passo em minha direção. —Uma pessoa tão legal... Tão gente boa. —Conforme ele ia falando ia indo em minha direção. —Por que você me odeia tanto? —Perguntou ele já a poucos metros de mim, com uma carinha de cachorro molhado.

Eu ri.

—Nossa!!Ela ri!Ela riu pra mim!!Vai chover! —Edward disse isso levantando as mãos pro céu.

—Você é louco! —Disse sorrindo.

—Você nem sabe por quem... —Disse ele quase cochichando.

—Hein?

—Nada!...Eu faço o macarrão e você o molho! —Ao dizer isso ele foi pegando as panelas e o macarrão.

—Mas me fala, você me odeia? —Continuou ele

—Só quando você abre a boca! —Respondi sorrindo.

—Que bom! —Disse ele também sorrindo.

—Bom?

—É! O contrário do amor não é ódio, é desprezo. Se você odeia alguém é sinal que lá no fundo, ou talvez nem tão fundo assim, você se importa com a pessoa... Ou talvez você finge que a odeia, mas na verdade a ama...

—Isso não faz o menor sentido! —Respondi sorrindo. Disse isso só pra não concordar com ele. Mas na verdade era bem assim que eu me sentia. No fundo eu gostava dele.

Ele sorriu, mas não disse mais nada.

Então fiz o molho, não devia ter ficado muito bom porque não tinha muitos ingredientes pra complementar.

—Vê se tá bom. —Disse estendendo uma colher com um pouco de molho.

—Isabella!Você já pode casar!

—Isabella?Quem é Isabella????¬¬' —Respondi secamente.

—Ah é, foi mal. Corrigindo, Bella você já pode casar! —Disse ele sorrindo.

—E você já pode morrer Edward Cullen. Eu coloquei veneno no molho!Muahaha—Disse rindo.

—Oh não. Eu não sinto mais minhaspernas —Ao dizer isso ele ficou de joelhos. —Minha garganta está queimando... —Então ele colocou as mãos no pescoço.

Enquanto isso eu morria de rir da cara dele.

—Bella, você poderia fazer uma coisa por mim?Essa vai ser a ultima coisa que eu peço antes de morrer.

—Peça o que quiser, que eu farei!! —Eu já estava me sentindo numa peça de teatro.

—Você poderia dizer a Lauren que eu acho ela uma graçinha, e manda um beijo pra Jessica também, diz que...

—Ah!Me poupee! —Disse isso virando as costas pra ele.

—Que isso Bella?!Tá com ciúmes? —Disse Edward se levantando e vindo em minha direção.

Eu o encarei séria. Ele ficou me encarando também... Ficamos assim por uns segundos, até que não agüentei e comecei a rir.

—A propósito, o molho tá uma delicia! —Disse ele sorrindo.

Estávamos sorrindo um pro outro quando o pessoal chegou da praia.

—Eh... A gente não quer atrapalhar nada, mas o almoço já tá pronto? —Disse Jasper rindo.

Sorri sem graça vendo todo mundo nos encarando e fui pegar os pratos e talheres. Edward fez um suco de... Qualquer coisa que não deu pra identificar, e então almoçamos.

Depois de umas horas após o almoço fomos tomar banho. Primeiro fomos as garotas, depois os rapazes. Eu nunca tinha tomado banho no rio, e caramba!A água tava muito gelada, me senti naufragando no TITANIC!! Descobri que tomar banho de biquíni é muito ruim.

Ficamos cerca de meia hora no rio, e depois então voltamos pro acampamento. Assim que cheguei entrei na minha barraca e fui colocar mais blusas. Já estava quase anoitecendo, e eu estava morrendo de frio. Depois saí da barraca e fui me sentar perto do que tinha sobrado de fogueira.

—Fiquei sabendo que você e o Edward dormiram abraçados! —Disse Rosalie quase cochichando.

—O que?Como você sabe disso? —Perguntei inconformada.

—Ah!É verdade? —Alice então começou a rir sem parar.

—Emmett que nos contou quando estávamos no mar. —Respondeu Rosalie. —Mas eu tinha pensado que era mentira.

—Infelizmente foi verdade... Mas quando ele chegar eu vou mata-lo!!!Rrrr! —Como Edward podia sair contando pra todo mundo dessas coisas?!Ele ia ouvir poucas e boas de mim!

Quando os garotos chegaram fui logo falar com Edward.

—Será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto?

—Em particular?

—Se fosse pra todo mundo ouvir eu nem pedir pra falar com você, simplesmente falava!

—Eitaa!Tá na hora de trocar as ferraduras!... Mas sim senhora, onde gostaria de conversar?

Então fomos indo pra mais perto do mar. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia, aquele vento frio da praia tava me deixando cada vez mais com frio. Comecei a ter uma crise de espirros.

—Edward, quem deixou, ATCHIM, você sair por aí, ATCHIM, contando pra todo mundo que, ATCHIM, a gente, ATCHIIIIIM!!

—Bella!Seus lábios tão roxos!Você tá tremendo!Deixa eu ver suas mãos.

Tirei as mãos do bolso e as mostrei.

—As pontas dos dedos estão brancas, você tá com principio de hipotermia!

Edward então, mais do que de pressa, me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou até perto da fogueira.

—Emmett, Jasper! Acendam essa fogueira! —Disse ele, enquanto esfregava minhas mãos.

—Alice, põe água pra esquentar. Mas não deixa ferver. —Continuou Edward.

Nessas horas era bom acampar com Edward. Ele tinha vários apetrechos de acampamentos, como fogão com duas bocas, com aqueles bujão de gás pequenininho, um armário pequeno onde guardávamos a comida, e o principal, sabia fazer uma cozinha improvisada com algumas cordas e uma lona.

Então Alice fez um chá e me deu pra tomar. Nessa hora a fogueira já estava acesa, então me esquentei.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

—E aí, passou o frio?

—Sim. Obrigada. —Respondi sorrindo.

—E o que você ia me dizer aquela hora mesmo?

—Ah!Nada... Esquece.

Edward era exibido, as vezes bem chato, era metido, por várias vezes ridículo, mas era tão lindo e prestativo.

Até desisti de xinga-lo por ter espalhado que tínhamos dormido abraçados. Eu mal podia esperar pra chegar a hora de ir dormir de novo.

***********************************

**Hey, e aí??^^**

**Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas tá aí!**

**Queria agradecer a quantidade de reviews... Fiquei emocionada!!!*-***

**Agora as respostas...^^**

**Germanaaa:**** Huahuaua... Vai entender os garotos! Eles são incompreensíveis, e também não nos compreendem...¬¬'... Mas é a vida!=D... Edward tem uma tática meio maluca, mas a Bella na verdade gosta dele também! Eles se amam, vão casar e tem 23 filhos! [zuandoo uhauhauhua]**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Ela só faz tipo! Ela reclamou do beijo mas gostou! Quando ele dá atenção pra ela ela reclama, agora [no próximo capitulo] ele vai dar atenção pra outra pessoa e ela vai reclamar de novo! Eita muié complicada!**

**Isa Stream:**** Huahuaua... Escrevi do jeito aportuguesado!=D O Edward é cheio de tiradinhas, e a Bella sempre rebate [ o contrário tbm é verdade]. **

**ChastityKeat:**** Pobrezinha? Tarado?? Oo'... Ela é pior que ele, mas ela é enrustida, ela só se revela quando tá dormindo...hauhauua**

**Daniihh:**** Q bom! Eu tbm ri mto lendo. A Bella ainda vai aprontar mais ainda sonambulando por aí!hauhauhua**

**Kah Reche:**** Obrigada!Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Na verdade eu também odeio verdade ou desafio [odeio jogar], mas assistir os outros é legal!=D... É, nesse caso ajudou eles!Hoho'**

**whatever:**** Relaxaaa!!! A Bella ama ele, só que tá descobrindo aos poucos!=D**

**Mari:**** Postandooo!!!!=D**

**Carooool:**** Postandoo!!!=D.... O Edward é uma figura....Amo ele!!=D**

**Maarii:**** Nossa Senhora da escova progressiva?? Eu ri! Uhuahuaua.... Que bom que você gostou!=D Postando!!!!\o/**

**buh-chan:**** Oun...*-*.. Muito obrigada meesmo!!!! Chorei aki cara... Postando!Nem demorei tanto né?^^"**

**Ise Cullen:**** Tô pensando seriamente em escrever uns 8 capítulos [essa FIC tá rendendo tantas reviews que eu tô analisando essa possibilidade!=D**

**Little Anne Pattinson:**** Eu tbm odeio/amo esse jogo!!Huhauuaa [mas eu nunca dei nenhum selinho em ngm (eu era uma Bella da vida de "tudo menos beijos" huahuahua)^^] Etão, acho que vou aumentar pra 8 capitulos!^^**

**Bella Brandon Cullen:**** Muito obrigada mesmo! [ai meninas, o q seria de mim sem vocês???Heinnn???] O Emm é um palhação! Amo ele!*-***

**Raissa Cullen:**** Bella corajosa?? Huahuhauuaa essa foi boa! Ela é muito orgulhosa, mas eu vou acabar com o orgulho dela logo logo!Hoho' Postandoo!!!! \o/**

**Lucy Myh:**** Bem por aí mesmo!!! Ela ama elee!!! Nem nos seus sonhos ela consegue ficar longe dele!! Huhauahu... Postando!^^**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** Obrigada!!*-*...Q bom, fico super feliz mesmo!!!=D**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:**** =D... e eu amei você ter amado !!!=D....Ela ama ele sim! Mas é bem assim, você só descobre que gosta de alguém quando a pessoa tá com outra... [/spoiler pro próximo capitulo!hoho']**

**Raffa '-':**** Huahuauaua.... Foi bizarro ela acordando e percebendo que tava abraçada com o Edward! AHHH!!Com certeza não foi frio!Huahuhauua**

**Lueh Sayuri:**** Postando!!=D.... Minha irmã também é sonâmbula, dá mó medão dela quando ela levanta pra ir ao banheiro, tomar água, ou quando fica rindo, gemendo [sim, ela geme...kkkk], essas coisas...hauhuauauha...Me inspirei nela....kkkkk**

**Pri Stream:**** Huahuahua, sérios problemas mentais!!! Meeesmo!!! Como diria a música "entre tapas e beijos, é ódio é desejooo, o resto eu não lembrooo"...hauhaua**

**Douglas Almeida:**** Obrigado amor!!!=D...Meu critiCUzinhu!hauhuahuahua**

**tatianne beward:**** Opa! Quem não queria hein?!Huahuauua...**

**Gentem, mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!**

**Amo vocês!!!**

**:***


	4. CAPITULO QUATRO

**4-CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Estávamos mais uma vez em volta da fogueira comendo marshmallow **[N/A:agora escrito em inglês ...hehe] **e conversando bobagens.

—Hei gente!Vamos fazer alguma brincadeira? —Ninguém mais perfeito que Lauren pra dar uma sugestão dessas...

—Vamos sim! —Respondeu Jacob empolgado. —Que tal sete minutos no céu?

—E como é que se joga isso? —Perguntou Ângela.

—Muito simples. —Respondeu Jacob. —Giramos o palitinho, e o casal que cair vai ficar sete minutos na barraca, com direito de fazer qualquer coisa. Mas só vale se forem duas pessoas do sexo oposto. E aí, vamos brincar?

Todos começaram a ficar empolgados com a idéia. Eu até pensei em não participar, mas eu sei que eles não iam me deixar escapar, só fiquei torcendo pra eu não ficar sete minutos com ninguém.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Então começamos a brincar de sete minutos no céu. O palito ia ser girado pelo Emmett, então eu sabia que ele colaborar pra eu ir logo pra barraca com a Bella.

—Hei, deixa que eu giro! —Disse Jacob pegando o palito da mão de Emmett. —No verdade ou desafio você já girou.

Ai que saco!

Então Jacob girou o palito e caiu irem Lauren e Mike pra barraca.

Aqueles sete minutos passaram quase parando. Então eles saíram e o palito foi girado. Então caiu pra Jessica ir pra barraca comigo.

Haha, legal. Quero só ver a reação da Bella!

Então Jessica e eu entramos na barraca. É claro que eu não tinha intenção alguma de fazer alguma coisa. Com ela não.

Eu estava com a lanterna ligada, mas depois pensei bem. Se eu continuasse com a lanterna ligada todos veriam o que eu estava fazendo, ou melhor, o que eu não estava fazendo, e eu queria que a Bella ficasse em duvida se eu fiz ou não alguma coisa.

Então desliguei a lanterna e fiquei em silêncio.

—Hei... Você não vai fazer nada? —Perguntou Jessica.

—Fazer nada?... O que você estava pensando em fazer? —Eu sabia muito bem, só estava querendo ganhar tempo. Não queria ser obrigado a dar um fora com todas as letras.

—Oras. O que todo mundo faz nessa brincadeira. —Respondeu ela secamente.

—Eu nunca joguei isso. O que todo mundo faz? —Perguntei sorrindo, ainda bem que ela não estava me vendo.

—As pessoas costumam se beijar. —Disse ela ainda asperamente.

—Ah tá. Você quer me beijar, é isso? —Perguntei fingindo de bobo.

—É!Essas são as regras do jogo.

—Eu pensei que as regras do jogo eram ficar sete minutos num lugar com uma outra pessoa. —Disse zombando dela.

—Sim!Mas como eu já disse, todo mundo _fica_ nessa brincadeira.

—Até mesmo se a pessoa tiver namorado?

—Não, aí não. Mas por que a pergunta? Por acaso você está namorando?

—Não sei se está tão sério assim. Mas estou sim. —Eu menti. Eu que não ia ficar com a Jessica.

—E eu conheço? —Perguntou ela irritada.

—Conhece sim. É a garota mais linda desse acampamento. —Se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia fazer bem era irritar as garotas, especialmente a Bella. Sabia que elas odiavam ser comparadas com as outras.

—Quem? A Bella?!

—Ela mesmo!!Você também concorda comigo que ela é a mais linda daqui!?!

—Não, claro que não!Ela é tão sem graça. Eu sou mais eu! Eu apenas deduzi que era ela.

—Ah tá.

Então ficamos o resto do tempo em silencio. Depois voltamos pra fogueira. Jacob então girou o palito e caiu pra irmos eu de novo com a Rosalie.

—E aí Rose? —Perguntei assim que entrei na barraca. Era um alivio estar na barraca com ela, assim eu sabia que ficaríamos conversando por sete minutos.

—E aí Ed?Como vai você e a Bella... A Bella e você?

—Ah!Daquele jeito, sabe como é que é né?!Ela é muito complicada!

—Ela é meio durona, mas isso é só fachada!Mas eu fiquei sabendo que vocês dois dormiram abraçados essa noite!

—O que? Como você sabe disso?? —Perguntei confuso. Será que a Bella tinha contado?Será que era um bom sinal se fosse ela que tivesse contado...?

—Ah!Você por acaso não conhece o Emm?? Ele não perde uma oportunidade de zuar!

Aí que eu lembrei o que tinha acontecido. Quando eu tinha levantado hoje de manhã senti que meu braço estava doendo. Fiquei o mexendo e resmungando baixinho "Dormir abraçado não tem tantas vantagens assim...", mas eu cochichei! Só que Emmett vive _antenado_ e ouviu o que eu disse e começou zombar da minha cara. Eu não pensei que ele contaria pras garotas... Devia ser isso que a Bella queria falar comigo hoje a tarde.

—Você contou pra ela que estava sabendo né?Ela ficou brava, não ficou? —Perguntei.

—Blá!Ela sempre fica brava mesmo!

—Bom, isso é verdade. Mas ela deve ter pensando que eu que saí por aí espalhando...

—Relaxa Ed!Ela já até esqueceu.

—Assim espero. Mas tudo bem. Uma discussão a mais, uma a menos. Nem faz diferença!

Ficamos conversando até dar os sete minutos, e então voltamos pra fogueira.

Então Jacob girou e caiu pra ele ir pra barraca com a Bella. Com a Bella?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!

Filho de uma....!!!!!!

Aposto que ele fez de propósito!

RrrrRrrrrR...

Calma Edward, controle-se. A Bella é toda marrenta assim com todo mundo. Não vai acontecer nada entre os dois...

Ainda estava pensando isso quando Bella e Jacob se levantaram e sorriram um pro outro.

RrrrrrRrrrrr!!!!

Aqueles sete minutos duraram horas! Eu estava me roendo por dentro.

Depois então de _duas horas _(pra mim tinha passado tudo isso) Bella e Jacob saíram da barraca.

Bella então voltou a se sentar junto de Rosalie e Alice, e então começou a cochichar algo pra elas e a sorrir sem parar. Ela sorria tanto que estava até me irritando. Como eu queria poder ler mentes nessa hora!¬¬

Definitivamente era pessoal _com a minha pessoa_. Comigo ela era toda durona e com aquele... Aquele cara, ela tava toda sorridente.

Então Jacob girou o palito e caiu pra irem pra barraca Alice e Jasper.

Quando iam só pessoas solteiras todo mundo ficava em silencio pra ver se ouvia alguma coisa, mas quando ia uma pessoa comprometida e uma solteira, ou então duas comprometidas todo mundo ficava conversando por que não tinha tanta graça.

Mike e Jacob estava a poucos metros de mim, então comecei a ouvir a conversa deles dois.

—E aí cara, ficou com ela? —Perguntou Mike.

—O que você acha hein?! —Perguntou Jacob com um tom de orgulho.

—Sinceramente, eu acho que não. —Respondeu Mike rindo. Me segurei pra não rir também.

—É claro que a gente ficou. No começo ela não queria, mas conversa vai, conversa vem...

—Caramba, não acredito!Nem o... —Então Mike abaixou um pouco mais o tom de voz, só consegui ouvir porque era meu nome. —... Edward ficou com ela.

—É eu sei. Eu sou demais!E eu vou te falar!Ela beija beem!!!

Tive vontade de voar em cima do pescoço daquele infeliz e sufoca-lo até ele morrer!

Mas isso não ia fazer com que eu tivesse a Bella...

Fiquei pensando no que tinha ouvido. Parecia mentira, mas ao mesmo tempo... Bella tinha saído tão sorridente da barraca...

E se ela realmente me odiasse, e apenas _me_ odiasse?!

E se pra ela eu não significasse nada?

E se ela começasse a namorar Jacob?

Nãoo!

...

Então houve mais uma série de rodadas do jogo, até que enfim caiu a dupla que eu queria. Quem iria pra barraca seria Bella e eu.

*****************************************************

**Amores da minha vidaa!!! Muito obrigada meeesmo pela quantidade de reviews!!!! *-------------***

**Esse capítulo foi meio curtinho, ou melhor, mais curto que o normal porque todos são curtos, mas é que essa FIC vai ter + ou - 8 capítulos!! =D**

**Bom, mas aí vão as respostas da reviews!^^**

**Raffa '-':**** =D **_**"Perguntaram pra mim se eu ainda gosto dela... Respondi tenho ÓDIO e morro de AMOR por ela"**_** hauhauauhau. Foi mal pela demora, é que eu tenho mais uma FIc em andamento, então eu revezo as postagens...^^**

**tatianne beward:**** Thanks!!! Postando!! =D**

**Maarii:**** Huahuaua...adorei a sua santa!hauhaua... Tenho que fazer um suspense neh?!Num posso postar mto rápido pq tem gente q naum entra na NET td dia, mas vou ver se demoro um pouco menos!^^**

**Isa Stream:**** =p... Thanks pelo help! ****Uhauauhaua... Amo você!s2**

**Germanaaa:**** HUhauuauha... É que ele realmente tava vendo que tava sério o frio dela, por isso que sugeriu outra coisa. Sem contar que ficar abraçadinho na frente de um monte de gente nem rola, tem que ser dentro da barraca!Hoho'....hauuauau**

**Kah Reche:**** Obrigada!!*-* Ainda bem mesmo!hehe [e ainda bem que eu tbm tenho meu protetor particular...*-* (mas o nome dele naum eh Edward...hahuaua) ^^...]**

**Lis swan:**** Huahuaa.... A Bella é um caso perdido da humanidade... FATO!huahuahua.. Passarei sim, assim q der! :***

**Alline Viana:**** Obaa!! *\o/* adoro leitora nova!!!=D... Até eu se fosse ela ia torcer pra chegar na hora de ir dormir!!Hoho'**

**Hebe:**** =D' thanks!^^.... A Bella é cheia de graça....¬¬.... Mas no fundo ela é gente boa!^^**

**Ise Cullen:**** Eu amo o Edward cara de pau!Hoho'... Amo a Bella chata, ela é engraçada...huahuaua**

**Bgsmeinterfona:**** Huahuaua, maldosa nd garota naum?!kkkk**

**VickyEd:**** Obaa!! Mais uma leitora nova!! *\o/* Brigadaum!!^^ Pois é, com certeza já tá surgindo um amor nesse ódio... Hihi**

**Little Anne Pattinson:**_**"E aí, o amor pode acontecer, de novo pra você...Palmite"**_** huhuahua, eu e minhas musiquinhas de respostas de reviews...hauhauau**

**Jeh Paixão: Eee!!!! *\o/* mais umaa!!! *---* Brigadaum!!!!!=D**

**Douglas Almeida:**** Obrigado pelo apoio amor! S2 Respondida a sua pergunta sobre como elas ficaram sabendo do abraço a noite!=D**

**Lucy Myh:**** Huahuuha, eu tbm amo ele! Se eu pudesse ter esse poder de dar um Edward Cullen pra cada leitora minha... Eu teria mtaas reviews!Huahuua... Vou ver se aprendo uma macumbinha pra fazer isso!Huauuahuaua [zuandooo....kkkk]**

**Princesa Rebecca Chiba: Ele é sim...*-* Postando mais!^^**

**KaH ;D:**** Postandooo!!! =D**

**buh-chan:**** =D' Nem vai demorar tanto, já tá no meio da Fanfic!^^**

**Debora: Muito obrigada mesmoo!!!^^... Vai ter por volta de 8 capitulos...^^**

**Lu A Cullen .-.:**** Qm não quer?? Hoho'**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** Huahuua...Qm não qer??Hoho' [2]...huahuaua**

**Lueh Sayuri:**** Huhauhauuaua... Qru ver essa filmageeem!!!kkkk, q medo!! O Edward é cute-cute!*-*...^^**

**Lidiane:**** Huahuaua.... Mais eh "sacanagem" do bem, eles num fazem por mal. Mas num deixa de ser maldade!!hauhauua**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Não foi bem atenção... Mas no próximo vai dar pra saber como ela se sentiu ****com o Edward indo pra barraca com a Jessica. [Mas num deixa de ser atenção, ainda mais depois que ela ouvir as abobrinhas que a Jessica vai dizer pra Lauren]...Huahuuaa...**

**Mais uma vez, muuuito obrigada pelo carinho e pelas reviews [principalmente pelas revies...Hoho'...Pode mandar review falando q issu aki tah uma droga, mas manda!=D]**

**UM super BIG beijo pra vocês!!!**

**S2**


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

**OBS¹: Eles giravam o 'palito' em cima de um dos poucos banquinhos que tinham [nem tem como girar na areia...hehe]**

**OBS²: Eles se sentam em toalhas no chão em volta da fogueira.**

**OBS³: Acabaram as observações! ;)**

**5-CAPITULO CINCO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Jacob girou o palito pela primeira vez e caiu pra irem Lauren e Mike pra barraca.

Que alívio!

Mas depois caiu pra irem Edward e Jessica.

Aposto que ela vai dar em cima dele!Bom, ela sempre deu em cima dele e nunca aconteceu nada entre os dois. Por que dessa vez seria diferente?!

Os dois então foram pra barraca. Edward estava com uma lanterna, mas quando ele entrou na barraca a apagou.

O que as pessoas costumam fazer as escuras?

Meu estomago embrulhou ao pensar isso. Mas que decadência! Tantas garotas bonitas nessa vida e ele vai ficar logo com essa que além de ser sem graça é super "dada".

Me revoltei!

Então depois dos sete minutos eles voltaram, e ao girar o palito caiu pra irem Edward de novo com Rosalie. Como Rose era comprometida todos começaram a conversar. Então comecei a ouvir a conversa de Lauren e Jessica que estavam sentadas próximas de mim.

—E aí, como foi com o Ed? —Perguntou Lauren.

Ed??Que intimidade!¬¬'

—Ah!Advinha! —Respondeu Jessica.

—O que?

—A gente ficou, é claro! —Disse Jessica toda sorridente.

—Não acredito!Me sacode!Mas ele não tinha... —Nessa hora Lauren abaixou um pouco o tom de voz. —... Um caso com a Bella?

—Nada!Ele disse que não a suporta! E sabe o que mais ele disse?

—O que?

—Que eu sou a garota mais linda do acampamento!

Blargh!Credo! O Edward me decepcionou agora!!Ficar com a Jessica?!Oo'

Mas ouvir aquilo me deixou com raiva. Então quer dizer que ele não me suporta?! Blá!Eu também não suporto ele!!...

[...]

Ah!!Que raiva!!Filho de uma jegua, como assim?!Ele me enche o saco todo o dia!!Eu que deveria não o suportar!Mas o pior é que eu não consigo odiá-lo, mesmo quando eu quero... Não dá!Ele é todo besta, mas é tão lindo, tão bem-humorado, tão prestativo, tão...

Ê!!Que história é essa Bela?!Você não está com ciúmes dele, não está não!

[...]

Ah!!Que saco!Nem em pensamento eu consigo negar!!¬¬'

Então Edward e Rosalie voltaram da barraca. Jacob girou o palito e caiu pra ele e eu irmos pra barraca ficar os sete minutos.

Jacob me encarou e sorriu, eu retribui o sorriso. Por dentro estava rindo pensando nas idiotices que ele iria me falar.

Então entramos na barraca.

—Eh, Bella...

—Jake...

—Como é que eu vou te perguntar?...

—Com palavras?! —Respondi zombando da cara dele.

—Eh... Posso te beijar?

Nem se você fosse o ultimo homem na Terra!

—Jake, nós somo amigos. E eu quero continuar cultivando a nossa amizade.

—Eu não estou pedindo pra namorar com você Bella, estou pedindo um beijo. Só um. Custa?!

—Claro que custa!E muito!Eu não sou como essas menininhas que ficam com qualquer um, e você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

—Eu sei Bella. —Nessa hora Jacob tentou consertar o que tinha dito. —Nós sempre fomos amigos, eu te conheço muito bem. E eu pensei que, já que nós nos conhecemos eu não sou "qualquer um", pensei que você toparia dar um beijinho que fosse...

—Desculpa, mas pensou errado.

Jacob então ficou em silencio. Pensei que tinha desistido após levar o fora que ele não esperava, mas então ele continuou.

—Você tá com o Cullen, não tá??

—Na verdade... —E agora, o que eu ia dizer? Se eu dissesse que não ele ia se irritar pelo fora "sem motivo" e ia continuar persistindo. Se eu dissesse que sim ele ia parar de insistir, mas e se Edward ficasse sabendo que eu disse que estávamos juntos?? Ele iria...

—Bella?Na verdade o que?

—Na verdade não. —Achei que as consequências seriam menos desastrosas se eu respondesse isso.

—Então qual é o problema?Você sabe que com você vai ser diferente, não vai ser um beijo e nada mais. —Conforme Jacob ia falando ele ia se aproximando mais de mim. —Por que eu gosto de você de verdade!

Jacob estava tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir o calor de sua respiração. Então ele colocou a mão no meu cabelo e continuou.

—Eu sei que você gosta de mim Bella. É óbvio!Você tá dormindo na mesma barraca que o Edward e não aconteceu nada entre vocês!

Nessa hora comecei a rir internamente. Ele além de ser contraditório (uma hora ele disse que queria só o beijo, que não estava fazendo um pedido de namoro, outra hora disse que comigo seria diferente, não ia ser um beijo e nada mais) era muito "se achão". Coitado, ele estava acreditando mesmo que eu estava caindo na conversa dele.

—O Mike também tem uma queda por você, mas coitado dele, você nem fala com ele direito. Então só sobra eu!

Então não agüentei e comecei a rir.

—O que foi? —Perguntou ele confuso.

—Você se acha de mais, não é?! —Então dei um empurrão nele. Tava me incomodando ficar tão perto dele.

—O que te faz achar que eu gosto de você e não do Edward?Ele é mil vezes mais bonito, mais inteligente e mais... Mais tudo que você!Se fosse pra eu ficar com alguém eu ficaria com ele!

Depois dessa Jacob desistiu. Então depois de uns minutos deu os sete minutos e nós saímos da barraca. Eu saí de lá dando risada do que tinha ouvido. Jacob saiu sorrindo também, mas pra disfarçar a raiva que devia estar sentindo.

Contei então o que tinha acontecido na barraca pra Alice e Rosalie, e as duas, assim como eu, se mataram de rir. Então depois de algumas rodadas caiu o casal que eu queria. Iria pra barraca Edward e eu.

**[Pra não ter que ficar alternando ponto de vista, ****Bella**** "normal" e ****Edward**** em Itálico]**

Então entramos na barraca.

—_Tanta gente bonita..._

—O que?

—_Tanta gente bonita, e você foi beijar logo o Jacob?!_

O quê?Ele tá achando que eu fiquei com o Jake?!Blá, deixe ele achar.

—Olha só quem fala!

—_Olha só quem fala o quê?_

—Você beijou a Jessica!A garota mais dada e sem graça do planeta!Pelo menos o Jake é bonitinho...

—_Ah!Então você confessa que ficou com ele?_ —_Caramba, eu achei que era mentira._

—O que?AH!Você ficou com a Jessica! —Já que ele tinha ficado mesmo com ela, eu não ia ficar pra trás admitindo que não tinha acontecido nada entre eu e o Jacob.

—_E se eu fiquei com ela, qual é o problema?_ —_Caramba, por que ela acha que eu fiquei com a Jessica??Da onde ela tirou isso?_

—Oras, nenhum!Você que começou a falar sobre isso!

—_Tá todo mundo ficando com todo mundo mesmo?_

—Bom... Que eu saiba...

—_E isso quer dizer que a gente também vai ficar?_ —_Eu sabia muito bem qual seria a resposta dela, na verdade eu nem queria um beijo durante apenas sete minutos._

—Hun? —E agora o que eu respondo?Se eu disser que não ele vai querer um motivo. E eu não tenho motivo algum. Mas e se eu disser que sim?? Meu primeiro beijo vai ser num jogo idiota?!...

—_Tá, tudo bem, não precisa responder._

—Que bom! —Respondi aliviada.

—_Você gosta dele?_ —_De repente fiquei com medo de sua resposta._

—Não.

_Ela nem pensou pra responder. Mas então..._

—_Então por que você ficou com ele?_

—Você gosta da Jessica?

—_Não._

—Então por que ficou com ela?

—_Responde primeiro a minha pergunta._

—Já respondi. Respondi com uma pergunta, agora é sua vez.

—_Isso não vale!_

—Claro que vale!

—_Então tá... Eu respondo..._

De repente meu estomago gelou, fiquei com medo do que ele ia dizer.

—_Então o assunto encerrou!_

—Beleza!

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos.

—_Mas eu ainda não acredito que você ficou com ele!..._

—Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar de mim Edward!

—_Tenho sim!_

—Ah é?

—_É sim. Porque..._

_Eu ia dizer que na verdade não tinha ficado com Jessica coisa nenhuma, mas então Jacob assobiou dando o sinal de que os sete minutos tinham acabado, então voltamos pra fogueira._

************************************

**Garotas da minha vidaa!!!**

**Mais uma vez queria agradecer as reviews!!!=D**

**EH por isso que eu amo vocês!!*---***

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar me matando, por naum ter acontecido nada... AINDA!**

**Prometo que no próximo capitulo... Vocês vão querer me matar!huauhauha**

**Mas vamos as respostinhas!!=D**

**Raffa '-':**** Huahuahua, relaxaa!! A Bella não é tão lesada a ponto de ficar com o Jacob!=D**

**Hebe:**** Obrigadinha!! Postandoo!!=D**

**Maarii:**** Muito obrigadu mesmo!! Fico mto feliz em saber que você está gostando!=D**

**Isa Stream:**** =D Postando amor!!^^**

**Germanaaa:**** Como é que eu acabo desse jeito? O próximo capitulo você vai morrer mesmo de curiosidade!Huahuauha**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Pois é... Se eu soubesse que iriam me render tantos capítulos eu escreveria uma FIC maior!!=D Mas agora já tá no meio da história... =| Vou tentar não demorar mto pra postar!^^**

**Douglas Almeida:**** Obrigada amor! Relaxaa!! No final tudo fica bem, se num tá bem ainda é pq não tá no final!=D**

**tatianne beward:**** HUhuauhaua, maldadezinha de nada!=D... Postando!!^^**

**Ci whatever:**** Thanks!! Postando!!^^**

**Lidy( Lidiane):**** Huahuaua, tô vendo que todo mundo ficou mesmo curioso! Hehe... Caalma!A Bella nunca faria isso!! A seguir vem mtos diálogos!!!hoho'**

**Lueh Sayuri:**** Huahuahua Espero não ter demorado mto!^^' Postando!**

**Mari :D:**** Q bom q estas gostando!! Eu tbm nem gosto do Jacob _o_ ....huahuauha**

**Lucy Myh:**** HUahuauaua... Mas é claro que seu desejo foi realizado! Na verdade quando escrevi no ponto de vista do Edward já tinha pensando no que tinha realmente acontecido no ponto de vista da Bella!^^**

**Kah Reche:**** Antes que você morra... Postandooo!!![jah te disse que você é minha 'idola' ?? =D é tão emocionante receber reviews suas! =D [aquelas fãs brisadas...hauhauua] ^^]**

**Jeh Paixão:**** =D Espero que esse capitulo tenha suprido suas expectativas!^^**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** =D Claro q naum!!hehe Jacob+Bella=No way**

**bgsmeinterfona:**** Edcat!!Huahuaua... Eu nem sou maldosa vai! =p**

**jess cullen:**** Eba! Leitora novaa!! \o/ Mto obrigada pelo carinhu!!^^ Postandoo!!=D**

**janaína:**** Espero não ter demorado mto!!^^' Thanks!!**

**Little Anne Pattinson:**** Antes tarde do que nunca!!=D Que bom q c tah gostando!!^^**

**Pri Stream:**** Aleluias Senhor!! Ela voltouu!!!=x**

**Obrigada por tudo meninas!!**

**S2**

**Prometo não demorar mto pro próximo capitulo! [ele já tá escrito!^^]**

**=D**


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

**6-CAPITULO SEIS**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Que decepção. Que decepção.

Decepção!

Só conseguia pensar nessa palavra. Eu estava inconformada!Edward e Jessica??Credo!

—Que foi Bella?Que cara é essa? —Perguntou Alice. Rosalie estava a alguns metros de nós, Jessica e Lauren também estavam longe, por isso nem pensei pra responder.

—Estou decepcionada.

—Com quem?

—Com o Edward.

—Por quê?... Já sei! Você está assim porque você não se beijaram no sete minutos no céu!

—Não!

—Vocês então ficaram??

—Não. Nós não ficamos. Não é esse o motivo.

—É o que então?

—Ele. Ficou. Com. A. Jessica! —Disse pausadamente.

—Você está com ciúmes dele Bella?

—Não. É claro que não. —Respondi franzindo a testa.

—Não?Não é o que parece... —Disse Alice levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu a encarei por uns segundos.

—Rrrr! —Não consegui dizer nada.

—Ah!Confessa!Você está com ciúmes dele! —Quase gritou Alice.

—Psiu!Fala baixo! —Repreendi Alice.

Então ela começou a ter uma crise riso, e eu comecei a corar, não sei se de mais raiva ou vergonha.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? —Perguntou Rosalie se aproximando de nós.

—A Bella, Rose!Ela tá com ciúmes do Edward com a Jessica! —Respondeu Alice morrendo de rir.

—Não tem graça Alice! —Repreendeu Rosalie. —Ela está apaixonada! —Então Rosalie começou a rir junto com Alice.

—Afe!Eu não mereço vocês! —Então me levantei e fui indo em direção a barraca.

—Hei Bella, volta aqui! É brincadeira! —Ouvi Alice gritando, mas fingi que nem era comigo.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Caramba, eles tinham ficado mesmo!Não acredito!... Mas ela não gosta dele... Mas mesmo assim... Pensei que ela era diferente das outras garotas, mas estava enganado. A única diferença entre ela e as outras é que ela me odeia, e as outras sempre estão afim de mim.

Mas caramba!A única garota que eu me interesso não está nem aí pra mim, e pra piorar beija o garoto que eu não suporto!

É... O jeito é desistir...

Então vi Bella se levantando irritada e indo pra barraca. Alice ainda tentou detê-la, mas ela fingiu que nem ouviu.

Depois que Bella entrou na barraca Rosalie e Alice vieram até mim.

—Edward, o que foi que aconteceu? —Perguntou Alice.

—E eu sei lá!Eu que pergunto. Por que é que ela tá tão brava?

—Ué! Acho que você deveria saber! Você ficou com a Jessica! —Respondeu Rosalie.

—Eu não fiquei com ela!Não aconteceu nada entre a gente!... Mas ainda não entendi porque a Bella está brava.

—Por que ela está com ciúmes de você, oras! —Respondeu Alice sorrindo.

De repente _brotou_ um sorriso em meus lábios.

—Ela está com ciúmes de mim? —Perguntei inconformado.

—Não, do Bozo! —Respondeu Alice com um ar debochado.

—Vai lá falar com ela!Ela está achando que você ficou com a Jessica! —Incentivou Rosalie.

—Tá legal!

Então me levantei e fui até a barraca. Entrei e me deitei ao lado de Bella.

**[Pra não ter que ficar alternando ponto de vista, ****Bella**** "normal" e ****Edward**** em Itálico]**

—_Bella?..._

_..._

Eu não quero falar com você.

—_Eu sei que você não está dormindo!_

Sério?Agora conta uma novidade.

—_Será que você poderia dar um alô só pra eu saber que você não morreu?_

_..._

—_Então poderia se mexer?_

_..._

—_Talvez assobiar._

_..._

Meu, cala a boca! Deixa eu dormir!

—_Um sinal de fumaça?..._

—O que você quer Edward??? —Perguntei irritada.

—_Ohh!Ela está vida!Aleluia!_

—Se for pra ficar enchendo o saco, boa noite!Estou com sono!

—_Eu queria te falar uma coisa._

—Pode dizer.

—_É mentira. Eu não fiquei com a Jessica._

Não?Sério??*--*

—Ela disse a Lauren que vocês dois tinham ficado.

—_Mas é mentira!Eu dei foi um fora nela!_

Então dei uma gargalhada só de imaginar a cena.

—Edward, também é mentira. Eu não fiquei com o Jacob, eu também dei foi é um fora nele!

_Sério?Suspeitei desde o principio!Ele ganhou o que mereceu!Perdeu __praiboy__ hoho'._

—_Eu ouvi ele dizer ao Mike que tinha ficado com você._

—Eita!Tá na moda mentira?

—_Acho que sim. Tá na moda também __gansar__ a conversa dos outros!_

_Então nós dois rimos._

—Edward?

—_Sim?_

Como eu ia perguntar?... Aquilo que eu tinha ouvido a Jessica dizer que o Edward disse que não me suportava tinha me magoado muito.

—É que a Jessica disse também que você tinha dito a ela que você não me suportava...

—_Pois é, e o Jacob disse que você beija bem... Não que eu duvide disso, longe disso. Também não posso confirmar porque nunca experimentei. Mas só quis dizer que, assim como Jacob, Jessica mentiu. Sabe, eu te acho chatinha as vezes, mas..._

Eu estava deitada de costas pra ela, mas quando ele disse isso eu me virei pra ele e dei um soquinho na direção do seu ombro.

—_Ai!_

—Pegou aonde?

—_No nariz!_

—Ai, desculpa!Eu queria dar no ombro.

—_Antes que você me mate... É brincadeira Bella!! Pra mim você não é chata não. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é!_

_Então estendi a mão pra colocar em seu rosto, então acariciei sua bochecha._

—_Bella?_

—Sim.

—_Você não vai dizer nada?Eu acabei de dizer que gosto de você!!_

—Foi mesmo?Pensei que só estava sendo simpático.

_Então belisquei sua bochecha._

—Ai!!

—_Tá legal, já entendi. Você num tá nem aí pra mim, né?!_

_Eu estava deitado virado pra ela, mas então deitei de barriga pra cima._

—Não, não é isso! Na verdade eu acho que sempre gostei de você, mas só fui perceber mesmo nesse acampamento, ainda mais nesse jogo idiota.

—_Haha. Essa é a Bella que eu conheço!Tudo é idiota nessa vida!Só espero que eu não seja mais um._

—Não, não é não. —Respondi rindo.

_Então fez-se silêncio. Eu queria tanto abraça-la e beija-la, mas não sabia como fazer._

—_Hei._

—Oi.

—_Você não quer dormir abraçada comigo hoje também não?_ —_Senti então meu rosto queimando. Eu não estava muito acostumado a ser cara de pau com a Bella._

Mas é claro!Hoho'

_Bella nem respondeu. Apenas chegou mais próxima de mim e deitou no meu ombro. Ela estava deitada do meu lado direito, então peguei seu braço esquerdo e coloquei em cima do meu peito e dei um beijo em sua testa. Ou eu queria dar na testa, não sei bem aonde pegou._

Não sei bem aonde Edward queria me dar um beijo, mas pegou perto do meu ouvido, e aquilo me fez arrepiar.

—Será que eles combinaram, Jacob e Jessica? —Falei algo pra disfarçar meu constrangimento.

—_Acho que não. Eles não são tão inteligentes pra pensar em algum plano pra separar a gente._

—Ah, sei lá. Coincidência demais eles falaram o mesmo tipo de mentira...

—_Eles só são duas pessoas frustradas com os foras que receberam... Mas me fala, o que Jacob te falou na barraca?_

—Ah!Ele começou a dizer que eu gostava dele. Muito tosco!

—_Nossa, nem se acha!_

—Pois é!Ele disse que sabia que eu gostava dele porque não tinha acontecido nada entre você e eu, mesmo a gente dormindo na mesma barraca.

—_A Jessica foi mais sutil na cantada, só começou com uma historinha de que todo mundo fica naquela brincadeira, então disse que tínhamos que ficar também... Bom,pelo menos agora o Jacob não vai ficar te cantando mais..._

—É??

—_É. Porque agora está acontecendo alguma coisa entre a gente..._

Então Edward colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou me rosto, o colocando mais perto de seu.

Meu coração acelerou, meu estomago gelou. Eu conseguia sentir o calor da respiração dele próximo a minha boca. Estava frio na barraca, mas aquela hora um calor percorreu todo o meu corpo.

_Fui me aproximando de vagar, observando sua reação. Estava receoso de fazer algo que ela não quisesse, ou de alguma forma que ela não gostasse. Imagina só eu tentando beija-la e ela me dando um tapa?? Nem rola!_

_Mas então percebi que ela não estava se opondo a minha aproximação, então continuei chegando mais próximo a ela._

Então nossos narizes se encostaram. Nossos lábios deviam estar a milímetros de distância. Então eles se tocaram.

****************************************

**Siim!!!**

**Eu sou muito má!!!**

**Muahahaha!!!**

**Huahuauau**

**Meninas, mto obrigaduu mesmo pelas reviwes!! Amo vocês...**

**  
Mas infelizmente a FIC tá chegando ao fim....=|**

**Um coral de "ahhhhhh!!!! . "**

**Pois é, então infelizmente tbm vai demorar mais pra sair o próximo capítulo...=/**

**Mas vamu que vamu, as respostas!**

**Pri Stream:**** Pois é, ficou menor que o normal [q já é pequeno]. Espero que esse tenha ficado bom!^^**

**Isa Stream:**** Só não te mato porque eu te amo! Ohh... Q gay!hauuahau Mas o próximo vou escrever direto no word!!=p**

**Alline Viana:**** Esses dois são dois cabeçudos! HUhuauaa... O Jacob é um tosco, FATO!**

**Ise Cullen:**** Huahuaua, eu sou meio maldosa com eles....huahuaua, adooro eles com ciúmes tbm!hoho'**

**Janaína:**** Uhuahuaua, okay! Postandoo!!! o/**

**Fernanda Kowalewicz:**** Huahuauauua, imagino que agora você me acha a crueldade em pessoa depois desse capitulo!huahuaua....^^"**

**Lidy( Lidiane):**** Huahuauhuaa.... Depende de que "finalmente" vc esteja falando. Bjo vai ter, mas não mais que isso [FIC "do bem" huahuauaua]**

**Mari :D:**** Huahuahuaha, relaxa!! Eles vão se beijar sim....=D' Talvez demore mais um pouquinho...hoho' [/spoiller]**

**Lis swan:**** Orgulho... Puro e simples!hauhaua... Mas agora eles já sabem da verdade....hehe**

**Jeh Paixão:**** Hehe que bom!=D Espero que esse também tenha ficado bom!^^**

**Lucy Myh:**** HUhauhuaa, pois é. O Jake é um mala!!Interrompe sempre...ups... [/spoiller]**

**Maarii:**** =D' Brigadu!!^^ Só o próximo que eu vou demorar um poquinhu...^^'**

**Joyce Flexa:**** Eu tbm odeio o Jake e a Jess aki nessa fic!huahuaua Que bom que você tá gostando!=D'**

**Kah Reche:**** Huahuuaua.... Recompensei... Deixei vocês mais curiosas ainda!**

**Mimy Cullen:**** Huahuaua, se acha?! ****Jacob e Bella num rola não! Só Bella e Edward!*-* Pois é, como já tava pronto só tive o trabalho de digitar [tava escrito no caderno] e de responder as reviews!^^**

**HelenEmillyRPM:**** ^^" Sorry, espero que esse tenha ficado melhor.... Mas antes uma review dizendo que odiou que nenhuma review!!=D' Thanks!**

**Raffa '-':**** Huhaauaua, sorry! EU não resisto! É TÃO legal torturar as leitoras!hoho'**

**tatianne beward:**** Enrolada sou eu, eles são complicados demais sô! Relaxa, vai acontecer!o/**

**jess cullen:**** Ai Dizãs!!! Num entra em trabalho de parto ainda não, tem mais capítulos pela frente!! [acho que nesse capitulo seu filho já nasceu... huahauuhaa]**

**Anne Lima:**** huahuauaua, SEMPRE!! Jacob é osso... Mesmo quando ele não quer ele atrapalha!rsrs**

**CahBigaiski:**** =D Q bom que você gostou!! Postandoo!!^^**

**Pati:**** \o/ Eu tbm adooro!!!**

**Luiiza:**** Ebaa!!! Leitora novaa !!! *o* Que bom que tá gostando!=D**

**mary cullen:**** Obrigadaaum!!!=D' [sorriso colgate]**

**vitoria pixel jett:**** HUAhuhaua, podi matá sim!! Eu ajudo!!!Hoho'**

**KaH Teixeira ;):**** Postando maiss!! Vamos mata-los tugédá! o/**

**PaulaSammet:**** EEEE, leitora novaa!! *o* Fico muito feliz de você estar gostando, tento fazer meu melhor!^^ No final... Nhá, daki a pouco c discobree!!;)**

**Lueh Sayuri: Por sorte eu postei hj [na sexta], vai dar pro c ler, e mandar review hein?! =p**

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews garotas, esse é o maior, e único, estímulo que eu tenho!!**

**='/ [chorando de EMOção!]**

**Big beijo pra vocês!!!**

**:***


	7. CAPITULO SETE

...Então nossos narizes se encostaram. Nossos lábios deviam estar a milímetros de distância. Então eles se tocaram...

**7-CAPITULO SETE**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

—Ahhh!! — Ouvi alguém gritando desesperadamente. —Cara#%*!! Filho da #$%*!!!

Na mesma hora me levantei apreensiva.

—O que será que aconteceu? —Perguntei a Edward.

—Sei lá. Alguém deve ter aprontado alguma... Mas deixa pra lá...

Mas então o grito continuou, percebi então que era Jacob que estava gritando. De repente ouvi alguém correndo em direção a nossa barraca.

—Edward, Edward! —Era Alice que estava chamando.

—O que foi? —Perguntou ele.

—O Jacob se machucou. Você poderia ajudar?

—Mas é claro! —Respondeu ele sem a menor animação. —Tem coisa melhor do que parar de beijar a Bella e ajudar o idiota do Jacob? —Cochichou ele.

Então saímos da barraca e fomos ver o que tinha acontecido. Chegando lá vi Jacob deitado no chão e o pessoal em volta dele.

—O que foi que aconteceu? —Perguntou Edward.

—É tudo culpa dessa anã! —Reclamou Jacob.

Olhei confusa pra Alice e ela então deu um sorriso maldoso.

—Quando vocês saíram nós começamos a brincar de verdade ou desafio. E eu o desafiei a pular a fogueira, mas ele anta como é, acabou caindo de bunda em cima dela!

Então todo mundo, exceto Jacob, começou a rir.

—Não tem graça nenhuma! —Disse Jacob nervoso. —Eu queria que tivesse sido você! —Falou ele olhando pra Alice.

—Se fosse eu não teria caído! Porque eu não ia correr olhando pra Lauren!

Jacob estava furioso com ela, e eu estava morrendo de rir dele.

—Eu vou no meu carro pegar meu quite de primeiros socorros. —Disse Edward. Então Alice, eu e Rosalie fomos nos sentar longe deles.

—E aí? —Perguntou Rosalie com um sorriso no rosto.

—E aí? —Perguntei. —Comigo tá tudo bem, e com vocês?

Rosalie me fuzilou com os olhos.

—O que aconteceu? Você e o Edward, o Edward e você?!! —Insistiu ela.

—Ah... Ele disse que não ficou com a Jessica... —Respondi.

—E você, o que disse? —Perguntou Alice.

—Eu disse que não fiquei com o Jacob. Você acredita que esses dois ficaram inventando que tinham ficado com a gente?! —Disse rindo.

—Tá... E aí? —Perguntou Alice curiosa.

—E aí... FIM. —Respondi.

—Fim? —Rosalie estava inconformada.

—Como assim? —Alice também estava.

—É... Fim. A gente ia se beijar, mas um idiota resolveu cair bem na hora...

—Ahhhh!!!! —As duas ao mesmo tempo deram um grito.

Todo mundo ficou nos olhando.

—Um dia... Eu... Ainda mato... Vocês duas! —Disse cerrando os dentes.

—Vai!Conta!Como foi?! —Perguntou Alice batendo palminhas de felicidade.

—Ah... Ele disse que gosta de mim...

—Ahhh!!!! —Mais uma vez eles deram um grito.

—Meu!Se vocês gritarem de novo eu juro que não conto mais nada!

—Tá bom! —Disse Rosalie.

—Mas conta! —Concluiu Alice.

—Ele disse que gostava de mim, que não tinha ficado com a Jessica. E perguntou se eu gostava dele...

—E o que você disse? —Perguntou Alice.

—Eu disse que ele era um idiota...

—O QUE?? —Gritaram as duas juntas.

Franzi a testa e o lábio.

—Eu não mereço vocês! —Disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

—Foi mal!! —Disse Rosalie. —Mas você tá brincando né?

—Claro que estou! Na verdade eu disse que também gosto dele. —Senti então meu rosto queimar.

—Aleluia!!Ela admitiu! —Disse Rosalie levantando as mãos pro céu.

Mostrei a língua pra ela.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Então eu fui até meu carro e peguei a caixa de primeiros socorros. Meu pai era médico, então eu sabia pelo menos o básico.

Jacob tinha caído em cima da fogueira e tinha queimaduras de segundo grau em várias partes do corpo, mas como ele tentou se levantar rápido queimou mesmo a mão e o braço.

Peguei também um galão de água e um copo.

Então voltei a onde Jacob estava.

—Você teve sorte cara.

—Tive? Tá doendo pra caramba!

—Mas é uma queimadura de segunda grau, poderia ser pior. —Disse jogando água no seus braços.

Depois então sequei o local e cobri com compressas de gaze embebidas em vaselina estéril.

—Tá doendo muito? —Perguntei.

—Um pouco.

Então dei um analgésico pra ele.

—Cara, valeu mesmo!

—Nada! —Obrigado você!Adoro quando as pessoas me interrompem, ainda mais quando eu estou beijando!!Quando estou beijando a Bella então...!!¬¬'

Dei um sorriso falso, guardei a caixa de primeiros socorros e então fui aonde Bella estava.

—E aí garotas?

—E aí? —Disseram Alice e Rosalie.

Então me sentei ao lado de Bella.

—Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? —Perguntei.

—A Bella estava falando em como você fica sexy fazendo um curativo. —Disse Alice.

Olhei pra Bella e ela estava mais corada do que nunca e fuzilando Alice com o olhar.

—É brincadeira dela! —Disse Bella séria.

—Eu sei. —Disse sorrindo. —Mesmo que você achasse isso você não falaria...

—E ela acha sim!... —Completou Rosalie.

Bella então deu um soco no braço de Rosalie. Então Alice e Rosalie começaram a rir.

Ficamos vários minutos conversando, então percebi que Bella estava com sono pois ela estava encostando no meu ombro.

Então a deitei na minha perna e fiquei fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos. Emmett e Jasper então vieram conversar com a gente também.

—E aí, como estão vocês dois? —Perguntou Emmett a mim.

—Estaria melhor se um filho da mãe num tivesse caído na fogueira bem na hora que nós íamos nos beijar! —Respondi.

—Poutz!Que droga! —Disse Jasper.

—Mas tudo bem. Ainda temos muito tempo.

—Mas e aí, quando vai pedi-la em namoro? —Perguntou Jasper.

—O quanto antes. E você? Vai ficar _ficando_ com a Alice o resto da vida?

Jasper ficou corado ao ouvir minha pergunta.

Emmett me deu uma cotovelada.

—Não força cara... —Disse Emmett rindo.

—Bom gente, a conversa está muito boa, mas a minha Bella adormecida aqui precisa dormir... —Disse levantando e pegando Bella no colo. —Boa noite pra vocês.

Todo mundo ficou nos olhando enquanto eu a levava até a barraca no meu colo. Mas no meio do caminho ela acordou.

—Hei!O que você está fazendo? —Perguntou ela séria.

—Estou te levando pra dormir.

—Me põe no chão que eu vou sozinha!

—Nananina não!

Bella então começou a se mexer pra lá e pra cá tentando sair do meu colo. Enfim ela conseguiu.

—Tá legal, já entendi. Pode ir sozinha. —Disse derrotado.

Ela não andou nem um metro e então bateu a cabeça em uma árvore.

—Ow... —Ela disse, e então caiu no chão.

—Larga de ser teimosa _muié _e deixa eu te levar! —Então mais uma vez a peguei no colo, e então a levei até a barraca.

—Ai, tá frio! —Reclamou ela.

—Bate o bumbum no rio!

—Afe!Aprendi isso quando tinha um ano de idade!

—Nossa que gênio!Já sabia falar com um aninho?!

Então ela se virou pro meu lado e me deu um soco no ombro.

—Ai!

—Pegou aonde dessa vez?

—No ombro.

—Ah!Estou ficando boa!

—Para de tagarelar e vem aqui!

Então a puxei pra deitar em cima do meu ombro, então comecei a fazer cafuné.

—Você costuma bater em todo mundo, ou é pessoal? —Perguntei.

—Não é em todo mundo não. Só nas pessoas que eu gosto.

—Hun... Então isso é bom... Mas você é algum tipo de masoquista?

—Não, na verdade eu sou sádica.

—Ah tá... Agora você tá me assustando. Lembrei agora de uma tia minha. Ela era casada a uns vinte anos, e aí ela começou com essa história de bater no marido, sabe?

—Hun...

—Só que aí um dia ela se irritou e bateu demais no marido.

—Hun..

—Aí o marido dela pegou uma faca e a ameaçou.

...

—Ela, achando que era uma brincadeira, nem ligou. Aí ele deu uma facada nela...

...

—Mas antes de morrer ela pegou a faca dele e deu uma facada nele, aí os dois morreram.

...

—Haha. Acabei de inventar essa história!Mas até que ficou bom! Acho que vou escrever um livro de ficção!

...

—Bella?

—ZzzzZzzz

—Você tá dormindo?

...

—Acho que sim. Tudo bem. Te amo minha Bella adormecida!

—Também! —Disse ela cochichando.

—Nossa, definitivamente você é sonâmbula!

Depois então acabei dormindo. Mas quando estava no meio da noite acordei com Bella se mexendo.

—Edward? —Disse ela.

—Oi? —respondi confuso.

—Edward!Cala a boca!

—Hun?Caramba, até em sonho eu perturbo ela!?

—Edward?

—Oi?

—Edward??

—Oi.

—Edward???

—Oi!

—Oie Edward!

—Cara, que medo!

—Edward?

—É... Esse é meu nome.

—Posso te pedir uma coisa?

—Claro.

—Cala a boca!

—Ai caramba!Espero que ela não faça isso toda noite!

Então Bella começou a rir.

—Você está acordada?

—Estou sim. Faz uns minutos.

—Caraça, faz mais isso não! Eu estava ficando com medo de você!

—Haha, pensei que você sabia que eu estava acordada.

—Todas as vezes você estava acordada?

—Todas quais?

—Na primeira noite, você me abraçou.

—Aí eu não lembro. Eu falei algumas coisa também né?

—Na verdade a parte de você ter falado eu inventei.

—Ah seu filho da mãe!

—E hoje você me respondeu mais cedo.

—O que eu disse?

—Você disse "também".

—E o que você disse pra que eu dissesse "também"?

—Eu disse que te amava...

—Na verdade eu não me lembro de ter dito isso. Mas é verdade, eu também te amo...

Então a abracei mais forte e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Depois então voltei a dormir.

****************************************************************************************

**Heyy!!**

**Eu disse que eu ia demorar pra postar, mas eu num ia abandonar! Então... **_**Tamu aki na atividade!**_** Hauhauauha**

**Queria agradecer primeiramente as 31 reviews do capitulo anterior!=D**

**Muito obrigada meeeesmo!**

**Sem vocês eu não sou nada! ='/**

**E queria dizer que estou enrolando tanto pra eles darem um beijo decente por que essa FIC eh bobinha, e c eles se beijarem a noite vai ficar com uma conotação subjetiva demais. ^^'**

**Mas no próximo vai ter! Prometo!=D**

**Gente, eu to taaum priguiçosa ultimamente... ^^"**

**Q feio!**

**Só quero dar um grande beijo pra...**

***Kah Reche* **_***Ise Cullen***_** *Alline Viana* **_***Vii Volturi & Heidi Volturi***_** *tatianne beward* **_***Isa Stream***_** *CahBigaiski* **_***Luiiza***_** *PaulaSammet* **_***maari-cullen***_** *Maarii* **_** *Lueh Sayuri***_** *Lidy( Lidiane)* **_***Lucy Myh***_** *bgsmeinterfona* **_***Pati***_** *Mimy Cullen* **_***adRii Marsters***_** *Fernanda Kowalewicz* **_***buh-chan***_** *Jeh Paixão* **_** *Aniil***_** *Mari :D* **_***Hebe***_** *Raffa '-'* **_***KaH Teixeira ;)***_** *HelenEmillyRPM* **_***Dyda***_** *Nina* **_***Angel Cullen McFellou***_** *Larissa Inácio* **

**Amo vocês!!!**

**S2**

**Prometo não demorar tanto pra postar o ultimo capitulo...**

**.**

**.**

**MAS TEM FIC NOVA COMEÇANDO!!!**

**O nome é IRONIA DO DESTINO!=D**

**Postei o prólogo ainda, mas confiram mesmo assim!^^**

**E não esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo o que acharam!**

**:***


	8. CAPITULO OITO

**SORRY POR POSTAR 3 VEZES! ^^"**

**.**

**8- CAPITULO OITO**

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Acordei e já tinha amanhecido. Estava virada pro sentindo oposto de Edward, então me virei pra encara-lo. Mas aí percebi que ele não estava na barraca.

Quando ainda estava tentando imaginar aonde ele estava o zíper da barraca foi aberto e ele entrou com uma bandeja improvisada, que na verdade era uma tampa de uma panela, com torradas e achocolatado.

—Bom dia Bela adormecida!Como passou a noite?

—Muito bem. Melhor _quase_ impossível! —Disse pegando uma torrada.

—Quase? Por quê?

—Por quê?Bom, talvez porque um infeliz tenha nos atrapalhado. Aliás, nos atrapalhou duas vezes. Uma contando mentira, outra caindo na fogueira...

—É verdade. Eu poderia dormir sem ter que fazer curativo nele!

—Mas tirando isso acho que foi de boa.

—Mais ou menos.

—Mais ou menos?

—É. Com aquela confusão toda eu nem fiz o que ia fazer.

—O que você iria fazer?

—Eu ia te beijar.

Corei instantaneamente. Dei um sorriso sem graça e continuei comendo pra disfarçar a vergonha.

—Mas sabe, foi até bom. Não sei o que você acha de mim, e não queria te passar uma impressão errada te "agarrando" —Ele então fez uma aspas no ar—no meio da noite.

Eu não iria pensar nada!Você pode me beijar a hora que você quiser!

—Hehe. —Dei apenas um sorriso.

Um minuto de silencio constrangedor, até que eu resolvi interrompê-lo.

—Você não vai comer? —Perguntei.

Edward deu um sorriso torto perfeito, e pegou uma torrada.

—Posso te fazer uma pergunta? —Disse ele.

—Mais uma?

—É... —Disse ele mostrando a língua. —Uma meio constrangedora talvez.

—Talvez?... Bom, pode fazer. Só não garanto que vou responder.

—Você me odiava mesmo antes?

Corei.

—Bom... —Queria achar uma forma de fingir que eu não era uma total idiota. — Assim que você veio pra Forks eu não gostava de você mesmo. Mas depois eu tava fazendo _**doce¹.**_

—Ah!Eu sabia que você não me odiava tanto assim!Bom, na verdade no começo eu também não fui com a sua cara. Mas depois eu coloquei na cabeça que ia ficar com você. Depois me senti um lixo por tentar sempre me aproximar de você e você nunca demonstrar interesse por mim. Após isso continuei insistindo, da pior forma possível, enchendo o seu saco. Mas quando pensei que não, já estava gostando de você...

—Nossa!Chorei aqui!

Edward que estava na minha frente então se levantou e sentou ao meu lado, passou o braço na minha cintura e ficou me olhando. O encarei por um segundo depois desviei o olhar. Estava totalmente sem graça.

—Hei, o que é isso? —Perguntou ele. —Me olhando desse jeito, ou melhor, _não me olhando_ desse jeito parece que a gente se conheceu hoje. —Ele então tirou a mão da minha cintura. —Te incomoda eu te abraçar assim?

—Não!Claro que não! —Quase gritei.

—Ah tá... —Então ele colocou de volta.

—Desculpa. É que eu estou muito sem jeito... Ontem a gente estava no escuro, eu não estava vendo seu rosto, e agora que... —Nem consegui terminar de falar.

Edward puxou meu queixo pra perto dele e me deu um selinho.

—Ainda tá com vergonha? —Perguntou ele.

—Agora mais ainda! —Disse sentindo minhas maças do rosto pegarem fogo.

Ele me deu outro selinho e me encarou.

—Ainda?

—Muita! Muitíssima! —Disse exagerando propositalmente.

Então ele me deu mais um selinho, mas esse foi mais longo.

—Eu te amo minha pequena!

—Eu te amo meu monstro!

—Nossa!Valeu! —Disse ele cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

—Eu estou brincando! Você é lindo!E sabe muito bem disso! Todas as garotas te acham lindo!

—Mas o que adianta todas as garotas me acharem lindo se você, a única garota que eu quero pra mim, me acha um monstro.

—Eu estava brincando!Eu não te acho um monstro.

—Então prova!

—Provar?

—Prova que não me acha um monstro me dando um beijo.

—Você tá me deixando cada vez mais sem graça!

—Qual é o problema Bella?O que há de errado em dois namorados se beijarem?

—Namorados? —Olhinhos brilhando.

—É. A não ser que você não queria... Mas então... Você quer ser minha namorada?

—Que-que-quero! —Disse dando um sorriso se orelha a orelha.

Então criei coragem e lhe dei um selinho. Edward colocou a mão na minha nuca me segurando pra perto.

—Posso fazer uma coisa? —Perguntou ele.

—Pode. —Respondi sem nem pensar.

Ele então me deitou.

Hun?Oo'

Tá... Eu devia ter pensado antes responder...

MEDO!

—Hei, que cara é essa?Eu não vou te estuprar não! —Disse ele franzindo a testa. —É que beijar sentado do jeito que a gente tava dói o pescoço.

—É? —Disse sem graça. Realmente se ele fosse um psicopata já teria me atacado faz tempo.

Mas poutz!Acabei me entregando!Agora ele vai saber que eu nunca beijei na vida!... O que será que ele vai pensar de mim?Sei lá, acho que não é totalmente normal uma garota da minha idade não ter beijado ninguém... Ou será que é?

—Bella?

—Oi...?

—Você ficou com uma cara de pensativa que me assustou!

—Ah... —Tentei disfarçar. —Hehe.

Edward passou a mão no meu rosto, arrumando a mecha de cabelo que tapava meu olho. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, colocou um pedaço do tronco em cima do meu e me deu mais um selinho. Depois de selinho passou pra aquelas, como é o nome? Ah... Minha vó chama de "bitoquinha", não sei definir com outra palavra.

Mas algo estranho estava acontecendo. Conforme nós íamos dando essas "bitoquinhas" a língua dele foi querendo entrar na minha boca. Mas calmaí? Aonde essa língua quer ir?

Bom... O "nome" do beijo é "beijo de língua". Acho que tem que usar a língua né?

Então abri um pouquinho mais a boca, dando espaço pra sua língua. Ele começou a acariciar minha língua com a sua língua. No primeiro segundo, quando nossas línguas se encostaram, senti um certo nojo. Sei lá, _ saliva com saliva, língua com língua..._ Estranho. Mas aquele momento de "nossa, a saliva é quente, a língua é áspera" durou alguns milésimos de segundo, depois ficou bom. Muito bom.

A gente pode fazer isso toda hora? Diz que sim!

Nem sei quantos minutos ficamos assim...

—Hei Edward! A gente quer café! —Reclamou Mike.

Edward se afastou de mim e me encarou.

—Sempre tem alguém pra estragar, não?

—Sempre!

Nos levantamos e fomos pra fora da barraca.

Minha boca sempre ficava rachada por causa do frio e por eu não conseguir respirar direito com o nariz, mas após essa experiência _**cabriocárica²**_ ela ficou super lisa. Fiquei brincando de passar a língua de um lado pro outro dos meus lábios, mas alguém percebeu o porque eu estava fazendo isso.

—Bella!!Conte-me tudo!Não me esconda nada! —Disse Alice. —O que é essa agitação toda com a língua?Vocês se beijaram? —Cochichou ela.

—Como? —Será que toda pessoa depois do primeiro beijo fica fazendo isso?Ou eu que sou esquisita e a Alice um gênio? :S

—Me responde!Muda de assunto não! —Reclamou ela.

—O que foi? —Perguntou Rosalie se aproximando de nós.

—A Bella vai confessar que eles se beijaram. —Cochichou Alice.

—Tá legal... A gente se beijou sim! —Confessei.

—Ahh!! —Gritaram as duas.

—Ah não!Por favor não comecem com essa!

—Tá bom, parei! —Disse Alice.

—Mas nos conte tudo! —Ordenou Rosalie.

Então eu contei tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

**Ponto de Vista de Edward**

Saí da barraca e fui preparar as coisas pro café. Blá! Qualquer um poderia pegar as torradas, o leite e o achocolatado no meu carro!Que saco!

Peguei as coisas e deixei em cima da única mesa que tinha e então fui aonde Bella estava.

—Oi meninas! —Disse a Rosalie e Alice.

—Oi Edward! —Disseram elas.

Olhei então pra Bella e sorri. Fiquei um pouco ali com ela e então fui falar com Jasper.

—Hey cara... Você já pediu a Alice em namoro?

—Pior que ainda não! —Respondeu ele.

—Ele é um lerdo! —Esbravejou Emmett. —Tá com a _mina_ a quase dois meses e não oficializou nada!

—Não vem não que você só pediu a Rosalie em namoro depois de quase três meses! —Retrucou Jasper.

—Mas aí era outro caso. —Tentou se explicar Emmett. —Naquele tempo eu só ficava.

—Mas e aí?Vai ou não vai pedir? —Continuei.

—Vou sim. —Respondeu Jasper. —Só não sei como fazer.

—Muito simples! Vai lá e pede! —Disse fazendo careta.

—Ah tá, porque não é você. —Bufou Jasper.

—Haha. Pra sua informação eu já estou namorando com a Bella! —Retruquei.

—O que?Já? —Espantou-se Emmett.

—Eu perco tempo! —Zombei. —Mas vamos Jasper. Peça em namoro, aqui, agora, na frente de todos. Eu vou pedir a Bella em namoro na frente de todos pra aquele mane do Jacob ficar sabendo que agora ela é minha.

Então nos levantamos e fomos até onde as garotas estavam.

Pigarreei.

—Meu amigo Jasper queria fazer um pronunciamento. —Disse quase gritando.

Todos pararam e ficaram olhando.

—Eh... —Começou ele. —Alice... Eu queria te dizer que te conhecer foi a coisa mais incrível que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu te amo e acho que está na hora de... —Então ele criou mais coragem. —Da gente namorar... E aí, o que eu me diz?Quer namorar comigo?

Alice ficou em choque.

—Eu pensei que você nunca ia me perguntar isso. —Respondeu ela sorrindo. —É claro que eu aceito!

Então Jasper a beijou. Todo mundo começou a bater palmas e a assobiar.

—Hei!Eu também quero fazer um pronunciamento! —Gritei.

Fui até mais perto de Bella e fiquei olhando pra ela.

—Eu sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando você só me dava chutes e pontapés. E antes que você duvide se um dia eu vou te pedir em namoro eu quero te pedir agora. Bella... Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela estava dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

—Claro! —Respondeu ela.

Então a beijei.

As palmas e os assobios foram bem mais chochos. Mike, Jacob, Lauren e Jessica não gostaram nada do que viram.

—Eu te amo minha bela! —Disse no seu ouvido.

—Eu também. —Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Depois de tomarmos café arrumamos as coisas, desmontamos as barracas e voltamos pra casa.

**Ponto de Vista de Bella**

Cheguei em casa e fui logo falar com meu pai.

—Pai!!

—Oi Bella!Já chegou?

Dei um sorriso. Agüentei a tentação de dizer "não, estou lá ainda. Isso aqui é um espectro".

—Eu queria te agradecer por ter deixado eu ir a esse acampamento!

—Foi tão bom assim?

—Você nem imagina o quanto!

Eu tenho duas amigas maravilhosas, um carro, um pai gente boa, tiro ótima notas na escola e pra fechar com chave de ouro tenho um namorado lindo, inteligente e que me ama. O que mais eu quero dessa vida?? =D

**Fim.**

**.**

_**¹) **_**Fazendo **cú doce. **Minhas irmãs, e eu, que falamos apenas "doce" pra não ter que falar palavrão...**

**²) Um doido no youtube que ficava inventando palavra. E essa era uma delas. Caso vcs queiram ver o vídeo é só pesquisar "****Carro Velho - O rei do elogio****" ;)**

******************************************

**Hey meus amores!!**

**Mais uma FIC minha que chegou ao fim... .**

**Mas tem FIC NOVAAA!!**

**IRONIA DO DESTINO**

**.**

_**Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa mais importante. Ela vai para um internato, onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria mto bem se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas.**_

_**.**_

**Apelo: Please leiam! Eu to carente de review... .**

**Brigadaum por tudo garotas!! Amo vocês!!!**

**:***


	9. CAPITULO BONUS

**Antes de tudo...**

**Essa FIC acabou fazem vários meses, mas eu esqueci de colocar que ela estava completa ^^"**

**Então resolvi escrever um capitulo bônus... =D**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Caso tenham esquecido a história, acho que lendo o resumo já dá pra lembrar... =D**

**Bjaaum! :***

**9- CAPITULO BÔNUS**

Acordei no dia seguinte do acampamento, era uma segunda-feira, me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Chegando lá, assim que estacionei percebi os olhares direcionados a mim.

Será que eu estava com roupa suja, ou descabelada?

Não!

É que todo mundo já devia estar sabendo que eu estava namorando com Edward, o garoto mais lindo e perfeito da escola, que até ontem era meu pior inimigo.

E foi só pensar nele que vi seu Volvo prata chegando.

Ele desceu do carro e veio falar comigo.

— Oi! — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Oi! — Respondi retribuindo o sorriso.

Ele então pegou minha mão e fomos juntos pra sala.

Tivemos apenas a primeira aula juntos, que era de biologia, depois nos separamos.

— Te vejo no intervalo. — Disse ele me dando um selinho.

Fui pra sala e me sentei na frente. Ao meu lado estava Jacob, o atual ex futuro alguma coisa da Lauren. Nem sei se algum dia eles tiveram algo, mas eles viviam grudados, e ao mesmo tempo nunca estavam juntos.

— Você e o Cullen tão mesmo namorando? — Perguntou ele me encarando.

— Sim, ué. Você estava no acampamento quando ele me pediu em namoro.

— Eu sei, mas pensei que... Não era sério.

— Mas é sim! Muito sério.

— Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Previ que coisa boa não era.

— Fala. — Respondi sem a menor empolgação.

— Como de um dia pro outro vocês começaram a namorar? Você não o odiava?

— Sim. E não. Eu o achava muito exibido, e não queria admitir que eu era mais uma idiota apaixonada por ele.

— Ah...

Aí o assunto acabou. Dei graças a Deus por isso.

A aula foi bem sem graça, ainda mais sem Edward na sala.

Então foi o intervalo. Ficamos juntos no refeitório e os olhares continuaram, principalmente das garotas. Invejosas! HAHA

Passaram-se todas as aulas e fui me encontrar com Edward na saída.

— Hoje quero te levar pra sair. — Disse ele.

— É? Legal! Que horas?

— Na verdade vou te levar pra sair duas vezes. Uma agora a tarde, e uma a noite junto da Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

— Agora a tarde? Que horas?

— Logo depois do almoço vou passar na sua casa.

— Tão cedo?

— Sim. Tem algum problema?

— Não, nenhum.

Ele então me deu um beijo, entrei no meu carro e fui pra casa. Cheguei lá almocei correndo, tomei banho e coloquei uma roupa melhorzinha.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar ouvi uma buzina. Corri pra fora e entrei no volvo.

— Você está linda! — Disse ele me dando um beijo.

— Obrigada. — Respondi corando. — Pra onde vamos?

— Não muito longe. Agora quero só conversar.

— Tá legal.

Edward dirigiu até uma praça que tinha perto de casa.

— A gente podia ter vindo a pé. — Disse rindo.

— É... Mas eu fiquei com preguiça!

Descemos do carro e fomos de mãos dadas até um banquinho.

— Te trouxe aqui porque não queria fazer isso na sua casa. Na verdade tanto faz ser aqui ou lá, mas me sinto mais a vontade aqui. — Disse ele me abraçando.

— Do que você está falando? — Perguntei confusa.

— Não sei como você vai reagir a isso, mas eu não aguentei.

— Não aguentou o quê?

— Sabe Bella, mesmo antes desse acampamento eu sempre gostei muito de você. E agora não consigo mais pensar em viver sem você...

— Você está me assustando. Aonde você quer chegar?

Edward então tirou do bolso uma caixinha azul aveluda.

O quê?? Casamento? Já??

— Calma, não é um pedido de casamento! — Disse ele rindo percebendo minha reação.

— O que é então?

— Eu só quero oficializar. — Ele então abriu a caixa. Dentro tinham dois anéis prata. — Esse é o seu. — Disse ele o colocando no meu dedo.

— Como você sabe o numero? — Questionei.

— Alice. — Respondeu ele rindo.

Fiquei meio confusa com a situação.

Oficializar o quê? Ele já não tinha me pedido em namoro, por duas vezes, uma na barraca e outra na frente de todo mundo?

O que mais tinha que oficializar?

— Você também não vai me pedir em namoro pro meu pai, né?! — Questionei amedrontada com a idéia.

— Se você quiser...

— Não! Não mesmo, obrigada.

— Eu não me incomodaria.

— Não precisa, sério! Foi uma ironia.

— Então você não gostou do anel?

— Não, não é isso. Mas achei meio desnecessário.

— Como assim desnecessário?

— Ah... A gente já está namorando, não está?! Tudo mundo já sabe, não é?

— Mas eu queria algo mais profundo.

— Eu gostei sim! — Disse dando um sorriso forçado.

— Se você não quiser usar eu não vou ficar chateado...

— EU QUERO USAR! — Esbravejei.

— Ótimo! Por que eu ia ficar chateado sim! —Disse ele mostrando a língua.

Sorri e o beijei. Um beijo delicado no começo, e que aos poucos foi ficando urgente.

Depois do beijo Edward tirou o anel do meu dedo pra mostrar que dentro estava escrito seu nome, e dentro do dele estava escrito meu nome. Alias, estava escrito _Bella. _Então voltamos a nos beijar.

— Bom, acho melhor te levar de volta pra sua casa, pois hoje a noite vamos sair. Alias, Alice mandou avisar que é pra você ligar pra ela. — Disse ele se levantando do banco e me puxando junto.

— Tá legal.

Voltamos pro carro e em cinco minutos estávamos na porta de casa.

Quando eu ia saindo do carro vi o carro de policia parando atrás do volvo.

Charlie saiu do carro e ficou me encarando. Edward então saiu também do carro.

— Quem é esse? — Cochichou Charlie a mim enquanto Edward dava a volta e vinha até nós.

— Pai, esse é Edward. Edward, esse é meu pai.

— É um prazer te conhecer Chefe Swan. — Disse Edward dando um aperto de mão nele.

— Vocês estão... — Charlie queria achar a palavra certa... Mas não achou. — ... De rolo?

Ele queria dar a entender que conhecia o linguajar adolescente.

— Estamos namorando. — Respondi.

— Ah... É coisa séria então? — Questionou ele. — Mas peraí, esse não é o Edward Cullen, o garoto idiota que você fala tanto no telefone com a sua amiga Alice?

Corei instantaneamente.

— Pai! Isso não foi nada delicado! — Esbravejei.

Edward riu do comentário do meu pai e do meu.

— Na verdade ela não gostava muito de mim não, mas é que ela tinha uma idéia errada sobre como eu sou. — Respondeu Edward rindo.

— Ah tá... — Disse Charlie ainda meio confuso. Acho que ele também não tinha entendido porque _do nada_ um cara que eu odiava se tornou meu namorado.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir. — Disse Edward cortando o silencio que tinha durado uns dez segundos. — Foi um prazer! — Disse ele mais uma vez a meu pai. — Te pego as 20h. — Disse ele me dando um beijo na testa e entrando no seu carro.

Entrei em casa e fui começar a arrumar a bagunça.

— Não sei se gostei desse cara. — Disse meu pai indo até a cozinha fazer seu prato.

— Como assim?

— Não sei. Ele me pareceu bom demais pra ser verdade.

Ri do seu comentário e concordei com ele em pensamento. Edward era demais pra ser verdade mesmo. E pior, ele era lindo, perfeito e tinha escolhido ficar comigo!

Absurdo completo! As vezes era difícil de acreditar mesmo.

Arrumei a casa e depois liguei pra Alice.

— O que você quer? — Disse assim que ela atendeu.

— Bella! A gente vai sair hoje, então queria que fossemos juntas comprar umas roupas.

— Ai Alice, sério?!

— Sério sim!

— Que horas?

— Agora! Passo aí em cinco minutos!

Ela então desligou o telefone.

Quando ela chegou avisei pro meu pai que iria sair e fui com ela em uma loja que não era muito longe de casa. Lá era o único lugar que ela comprava roupa em Forks.

Depois de vestirmos _trezentos_ vestidos escolhemos o que iríamos levar.

E então voltei pra casa.

Tomei banho, me arrumei, mas ainda faltava muito tempo.

— Hei Bells, posso falar com você um minuto? — Perguntou Charlie que estava sentado assistindo TV.

— Fala.

Sabia que não viria coisa boa.

— É um assunto meio constrangedor de se falar, mas como vocês estão namorando sério mesmo acho melhor falar o quanto antes.

— Ai não... Você não vai falar sobre isso, vai?

— _Isso_ é a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas tem que ser feito na hora certa, e com a pessoa certa...

— Pai! Por favor! Eu sei muito bem sobre tudo isso.

— Que bom.

— Eu vou sair com ele hoje, mas relaxa. A Alice, a Rosalie e seus namorados vão junto.

— Que bom. Quero você em casa no máximo meia noite.

Eu não merecia isso, merecia?

Ele falou sobre ser sério meu namoro e eu me lembrei da aliança que Edward tinha me dado. Olhei pra minha mão pra dar mais uma olhada dela, mas então....

CADÊ MINHA ALIANÇA????

Não acredito que a perdi!

Corri por toda casa procurando desesperadamente por ela. Como eu chegaria no Edward e diria "perdi a aliança" ??

Não!!

Então parei pra pensar aonde ela poderia estar.

Será que tinha caído quando eu tinha lavado louça?

Corri pra pia mas não tinha nada lá.

Talvez quando eu arrumei meu quarto?

Andei por toda casa mais uma vez e nada. Resolvi então ligar pra Alice.

— Alice, você viu minha aliança?

— Aliança? Você ganhou uma aliança?! Que lindo!

— É... Eu ganhei. Mas você a viu, eu acho que a perdi.

— Você o quê??

— Foi sem querer!

— Eu sei que foi, mas mesmo assim. Acabou de ganhar e já perdeu?!

— O pior é que Edward achou que eu não gostei. E se ela achar que fiz de propósito ou coisa assim?!

— Ele sabe que você não faria de propósito. Mas você já procurou em todo lugar?

— Dentro de casa sim.

— Será que ficou na loja?

— Pode ser. Ou na praça, onde ele me deu.

— Eu vou passar aí em dois segundos e a gente vai nesses lugares procurar.

— Okay.

Droga, droga! Como eu posso ter perdido isso?!

Ai não! O que ele vai dizer quando eu disser que perdi a aliança?!

Alice chegou e fomos até a praça. Olhei, olhei e nada.

Depois fomos até a loja, perguntamos pra balconista e nada também.

Aonde essa aliança tinha parado?

_Foi pra Nárnia?!¬¬'_

— Ai e agora Alice?! O que eu vou dizer a ele?!

— Queria te dizer algo útil, mas o que eu tenho em mente é: "Amor, perdi a aliança".

— Droga!!

Comei a chorar de raiva de mim mesma!Como eu podia ter feito algo assim?!

Como eu só reparei que tinha perdido no final do dia?!

— Calma Bella... Ele não vai ficar chateado. Relaxa. Só chega nele e conta a verdade.

— Tá. — Como se fosse fácil...

— A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

Entrei em casa e comecei a me desesperar.

Edward chegaria em casa dali uns quinze minutos... Como eu diria?!

Mas então a campainha tocou. Olhei no olho mágico da porta e era ele.

Droga, droga.

Fiquei quase um minuto na frente da porta criando coragem. Quando ele apertou a campainha pela segunda vez abri a porta.

— Você está maravilhosa! — Disse ele me dando um beijo.

— Edward... — Comecei a dizer, mas não consegui terminar. Invés disso o abracei e comecei a chorar. — Eu sinto muito...

— O que foi? Perdeu a aliança por um acaso?

Como ele sabia? Será que ele achou que eu faria isso de propósito?

— Eu sinto muito! — Respondi chorando.

— Não sinta. — Disse ele seriamente.

Parei de chorar por um instante e o encarei. Não pensei que ele ia ficar tão bravo.

— Não sinta. — Repetiu ele. — Você não perdeu. Está comigo.

— Com você?! — Nessa hora parei de chorar.

— Eu tirei do seu dedo pra mostrar que tinha algo escrito dentro, e depois não devolvi.

— E por que você não me avisou? Ou melhor, por que não devolveu?

— Ah... Eu queria saber quanto tempo ia demorar pra você notar que não estava com ela.

— Você fez de propósito?

— Desculpa. — Disse ele segurando o riso.

— Seu... Seu....

Que raiva! Ele podia estar comigo agora, mas continuava o Edward _sarrista_ mala!

— Quando você percebeu que estava sem ela? — Perguntou ele rindo.

— Quase agora, uma meia hora atrás.

— Eu jurava que ia chegar aqui e você nem iria perceber que estava sem ela.

— Você é um mala! Eu te odeio!

— Mas eu te amo a cada dia mais!

Dei um soco em seu braço e ele me deu um beijo.

Entramos no carro e fomos jantar com Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

— E a aliança? — Cochichou Alice a mim.

— Estava com ele. Ele fez de propósito pra ver minha reação.

— Típico! — Disse ela rindo.

— Eu odeio ele! — Disse alto suficiente pra ele ouvir. — Eu te odeio tanto, mas tanto, que não posso viver sem você! — Ele deu um sorriso torto que eu amava e me deu um beijo.

E esse foi o primeiro dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

***FIIM!**

**E AGORA É FIM MESMO! =D'**

**Aproveitando pra falar das minhas fics novas:**

**- COISAS DA VIDA **

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5530965/1/COISAS_DA_VIDA**

_**Bella é apaixonada por Jacob, garoto popular da escola que é irmão de consideração de Alice. Ela vive correndo atrás dele, até que Emmett, namorado de sua irmã Rosalie, decide apresentar uns amigos pra Bella, os irmãos Edward e Jasper.**_

.

**- IRONIA DO DESTINO **

**http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5353560/1/IRONIA_DO_DESTINO**

_**Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa importante. Ela vai pra um internato,onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria muito bom se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas.**_

_**.**_

**E em breve vou postar uma ONE SHOT que se chamará **_**AMIGO SECRETO. ;)**_

_**.**_

**Bom, é isso aí...**

**Bjaaum! :***


End file.
